A Twist Of Reality
by MidnightxAngel
Summary: Based During Season 1. Rachel's life is in danger. Quinn makes a huge mistake and loses everything. Santana is trying to forget her terrifying past. What will happen next? Finchel/Quick, Santana/Quinn/Rachel Friendship
1. My World

_**Alright, so this is my new story. I guess you could say it's a different version of season one. It took me days to do the first Chapter. Thanks to my very awesome friend for helping me with this Chapter. ;)**_

_**Also a big shout-out to 'MsRebeccaBell' for coming up the title. :)**_

_**I know the first Chapter is bad but it's just starting. The real drama starts in Chapter two! Promise! lol :)**_

_**So anyways, enjoy and tell me if you like it and if I should continue it. :)**_

x__

"Rachel Berry?" William Schuester called. He looked around at his class. It wasn't hard to find Rachel since she was sitting at the front of the class. Rachel stopped reading her book and looked at Mr Schue.

"Here." She said before turning her attention back to her book. Mr Schue gave her a small smile before he started calling out the names of his other students.

A few minutes later he looked at the last name on his list. "Santana Lopez?"

"Here." She said.

Mr Schue looked at Santana who was sitting at the back of the classroom with the group of Cheerios. "Santana, you were absent from my class yesterday. Do you have a note?"

"No, Mr Schue." Santana said back.

Mr Schue knew that Santana wasn't bothered to show up to his class. "Where were you, Santana?"

"I was very sick yesterday." Santana said.

Mr Schue wasn't buying any of this. He could tell Santana was lying. "You were sick? What was wrong with you?"

"She had a hangover." Brittany said. The group of Cheerios burst into laughter.

"Santana, I want a note saying why you were absent first thing on Monday morning." Mr Schue said to her before standing up. "Okay class, You know your Spanish assignments are due back today."

Santana coursed under her breath. Most of the class took out there assignments. Mr Schue noticed Santana didn't have her assignment out. "Santana, do you have your assignment done?"

Santana shook her head. "No, Mr Schue."

Mr Schue looked at Quinn. "What about you, Quinn? Do you have the assignment done?"

Quinn looked down and shook her head. "No, Mr Schue."

"Okay. I'm giving you both detention." Mr Schue walked up to his desk. "Take out your books and start working on the questions on page 93."

Mr Schue sat down and started writing out detention slips for Quinn and Santana. He was used to giving Santana detention. She was always in trouble for not having school work done or talking back to the teachers. He hated giving Quinn detention. Mr Schue has known this group of students for a while now. Quinn was always a bright student. Always had her assignments in on time. She was very friendly. That all changed when she joined the Cheerios. She stopped handing in her assignments and started getting lower grades. Mr Schue knew that she was hanging out with the wrong crowd. He finished writing out the detention slips and turned to Santana.

"Just a warning, Santana. If you get detention one more time you will be suspended." He said. Santana just nodded in response.

x

Rachel took the books out of her locker and started walking down the hallway to her next class. She held her books to her chest as she walked down the hall. She felt someone bump into her she turned around to see Santana.

"Watch were your going, Stubbles!" Santana shouted.

"You bumped into me!" Rachel shouted back. "You should watch were your going!"

"You feeling brave, Berry?" Santana shouted as pushed Rachel against the lockers.

Rachel felt pain in her back and screamed. She shut her eyes in fear. She was terrified about what was going to happen next.

"What is going on here?" Rachel heard someone shout. Rachel opened her eyes to see Quinn holding Santana back. She saw Mr Schue walking towards them with an angry look on his face.

"What is going on?" Mr Schue said to Santana.

"Nothing." Santana said back.

Mr Schue was starting to lose his patience. "I saw you push Rachel into the lockers. Why did you do it?"

Santana started feeling bad for losing her temper. "I don't know, Mr Schue."

"Apologize to Rachel now!" Mr Schue said, raising his voice.

"Sorry Rachel." Santana said.

Mr Schue looked at the crowd of students around them. "All of you go to class!"

Santana was about to walk off with Quinn but Mr Schue stopped her. "I'll be reporting this incident to the principal, Santana."

Santana nodded and walked off with Quinn. Mr Schue kneeled down and picked up the books that Rachel dropped. "Are you okay, Rachel?"

Rachel was still shaken over what happened. She looked at Mr Schue and nodded. "I'm fine."

Mr Schue handed the books to Rachel and put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." Rachel said, not making eye contact with Mr Schue.

Mr Schue just nodded. "Okay then. Go to class I don't want you to be late. I'll see you at Glee practice later."

Rachel nodded and walked to class. Mr Schue watched her leave. Mr Schue felt bad. Rachel has been bullied ever since she started attending William McKinley High School. She didn't have many friends. The other students were always giving her mean nicknames and teasing her. Mr Schue was now even more worried now because violence was involved.

x

"I hate this school!" Santana said as she slammed her locker shut. "I swear I'm going to burn this place down."

Brittany looked at Quinn and gave her a worried look. "Is she being serious?"

Quinn laughed and shook her head. She looked at Santana. "So before you burn the school down, tell me what's happening tonight."

"What's tonight?" Santana asked.

"Your party..." Quinn said, giving Santana a look.

Santana suddenly remembered the party she had planned. "Oh yeah. I forgot."

Quinn sighed and look at Brittany. "Santana has to be the only person I know who can forget her own party."

"One time I forgot my birthday." Brittany said.

Santana gave her a confused look. "Anyway, everyone has to leave my house by midnight. Since you guys are staying over we can't drink any alcohol."

"Why?" Brittany moaned.

"Cause Louisa will kill me if she knows I'm having a party." Santana got a chill thinking about what her guardian would do to her if she found out about the party. "Louisa thinks the three of us are having a sleepover. She's going out tonight and won't be back until after midnight. I want to live to see my 18th birthday."

"How about one drink each?" Quinn asked.

Santana laughed. "No way, Quinn. You get drunk on one glass of alcohol."

"Excuse me? Santana when your drunk you speak fluent Spanish." Quinn shouted.

Brittany laughed. "It's true. We can't understand a word your saying."

"Whatever." Santana started walking towards the classroom with Quinn and Brittany. "That's the reason why we won't be drinking tonight."

"Fine." Brittany said as they watched into their classroom and sat down at their desks.

"Is Finn coming tonight?" Santana said to Quinn.

Quinn sighed. "No, he can't come tonight. He's going to miss Kathy Martin's party too."

"When is Kathy having her party?" Santana asked, forgetting that another member of the Cheerios was also having a party.

"Tomorrow night." Quinn said. "You coming?"

Santana nodded. "Off course I am. You guys can get drunk at Kathy's party."

Quinn and Brittany laughed.

x

"Dad?" Rachel called as she walked into her house. "Daddy? I'm home."

"In here, Rach." Leroy shouted from the sitting room.

Rachel threw her bag on the floor and walked into her sitting room. She saw Leroy sitting on the couch, watching TV. "Hey daddy."

Leroy looked at Rachel and smiled. "Hey Princess."

Leroy pulled Rachel onto his lap. "How was your day?"

"Good." Rachel said as she rested her head on her dads shoulder.

Hiram walked into the sitting room and saw Rachel. "Rachel, we need to talk."

"Talk about what?" Rachel asked with a worried look. "Did I do something wrong?"

Hiram smiled and sat down next to his husband and daughter. "No Rachel, you didn't do anything wrong. I got a call from your principal today. He said there was an incident in the hallway today. One of the girls pushed you into a locker?"

"Is that true?" Leroy asked. Rachel didn't say anything, she just looked down. "Rachel, this is serious. Is this true?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, it's true."

"This is unbelievable." Leroy said, holding his only daughter close. "They call her names, they throw slushies at her. Now their pushing her into the lockers?"

"I'm okay, daddy. They didn't hurt me." Rachel said.

"Yeah Rachel, they didn't hurt you this time. What about next time?" Hiram said, Leroy interrupted him.

"Oh, believe me there won't be a next time! I'm not letting them hurt my daughter."

Hiram sighed and tucked some of Rachel's hair behind her ear. "Rachel, you don't have to stay at McKinley."

"I don't understand why you won't leave." Leroy said.

"I don't want to leave." Rachel said. "If I leave then I have to give up Glee."

"Sweetie, There's Glee clubs in other schools." Hiram said.

Rachel shook her head. "They won't be like the one I'm in now."

Hiram smiled when he thought about his daughters love for singing. "Remember Rachel, if you decide you don't want to be there anyone, just tell us. You can move school."

Rachel nodded. "Thanks dad."

"I'm going to start dinner." Hiram said as he stood up. "Remember Rach, this isn't over. I'll be going to the school and talking about this."

Rachel nodded. She stood up and ran into the hallway and opened her bag. She came back in with a note and handed it to Hiram.

"What's this?" Hiram asked as he started reading through the note.

"It's a permission slip." Rachel said back. "It's for the trip to Louisiana with the Glee club."

"Are you sure you want to go?" Hiram asked. Rachel nodded.

"Okay then. I'll sign it." Hiram said as he put it in his pocket.

Rachel hugged Hiram and kissed his cheek. "Thanks dad."

Hiram went into the kitchen and Rachel sat back down on the couch.

Leroy put his arm around Rachel. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah. I know." Rachel said as Leroy onto his lap.

Leroy stroked Rachel's long dark hair and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Princess."

Rachel smiled. "I love you too."

x

"Hey Louisa." Quinn said as she walked into Santana's sitting room with Santana and Brittany.

"Hey girls." Louisa said back.

"I have something for you." Santana said as she handed a note to the 28 year old Latina woman.

"What is it?" Louisa asked.

"It's a permission slip." Santana said back. "It's for the trip with Glee club."

Louisa nodded. "Okay. Santana, I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Okay." Santana said as she walked into the kitchen with Louisa.

"You know it's amazing how your fluent Spanish and your still failing your Spanish class." Louisa said.

"It takes talent to do that." Santana laughed as she sat up on the counter.

"I got a call from your school today. You pushed a girl into the lockers?" Louisa said, crossing her arms. Santana looked down and nodded.

"It was Rachel Berry you pushed into the lockers. Right?" Louisa asked. Santana nodded again. "Santana, why?"

Santana sighed. "I don't know. I had things on my mind and I guess I just lost it."

Louisa put her hands on Santana's shoulders. "I understand if you were upset. That gives you no reason to push that girl into the lockers."

"I know." Santana said.

"I don't know who Rachel Berry is. I've heard a lot about her during your parent-teacher meetings." Louisa said. "That girl was bullied from the first day she started at McKinley. She has very little friends. Imagine what that girl goes through. Being bullied and no friends. She's alone, Santana. You know what it's like to be alone."

Santana looked down and nodded. "I know."

"You hated that feeling. So the last thing Rachel needs is to have someone push her into lockers for no reason. So be nice to her." Louisa said.

Louisa had no idea that the Cheerios were bullying Rachel by giving her mean nicknames.

"Okay. I'm going to leave now." Louisa said as she got her bag and coat. "I'll be back late. So don't answer the door to anyone. Don't stay up to late."

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. We're just going to relax and watch movies." Santana said.

Louisa gave Santana a quick hug before leaving. Quinn and Brittany went into the kitchen after Louisa left.

"You coming to get ready?" Quinn asked. Santana nodded.

They went upstairs and Santana went into her bedroom. She took her red dress out of her wardrobe and lay it down on the bed. She looked at the photo on her bedside table. A photo of seven year old, Santana and her mother. Santana looked at the photo, thinking about how much she missed her mom. Santana sighed as she stood up and started getting ready. Santana wanted someone to fully understand how she felt. She wanted her mom back.


	2. Change

_**Okay. Here's Chapter 2! I was in a rush uploading Chapter 1 so I forgot to explain how I came up with this story. I love Lea Michele, Naya Rivera and Dianna Agron. I know it might never happen in the show but I would love to see Quinn, Santana and Rachel as friends. Thats how I came up with this! :)**_

_**There might be a few mistakes in this cause I was in a hurry finishing it. I apologize for any mistakes.**_

_**So please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy. ;)**_

x

"I'm not in the mood for school today." Santana said as she walked down the hallway with Brittany, Quinn and some of the Cheerio members. "I really should have skipped school today."

"Same, I really don't want to be here." Quinn said. "So Louisa didn't find out about our party last Friday?"

"No. Thank god." Santana laughed.

Quinn looked down the hallway and saw Finn walking towards them. "Hey Finn!" She shouted.

Santana covered her ears. "Ow my eardrums. Would you be careful."

Quinn ran over to Finn and kissed him. "Hey sweetie."

"Hey." Finn said as he put his arm around Quinn and they walked back over to the group of Cheerios. "Good weekend?"

"It was amazing." Quinn smiled.

"Too bad she had to go to two different parties without her boyfriend." Santana said while crossing her arms. "She was lonely."

"I'm sorry." Finn said. "Some of my family came over and I couldn't leave."

"I forgive you." Quinn smiled as she kissed Finn.

"She won't forgive you next time." Santana laughed.

Quinn looked at Santana and gave her a look. "Shut up, Santana."

Finn smiled and looked down at Quinn. "I better go to class. I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay. I love you." Quinn said before kissing Finn.

"I love you too." Finn said before walking away.

"We better go to class." Santana said. "Or else we will get detention again."

Quinn nodded as they started walking down the hallway. "If you get detention again you will be suspended."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me."

The Cheerios were walking down the hallway talking about Santana's party. They saw Rachel walking past them.

"Move it, Dwarf." One of the Cheerio's said as she pushed Rachel out of the way.

Rachel turned around to face the Cheerio. "Just stay away from me."

"I think Man Hands is feeling brave." Another Cheerio said as the group stood around Rachel.

"C'mon girls. We're wasting our time here." Quinn said.

"Yeah, If I get suspended I'm going to kill all of you." Santana said as she started to walk away with Quinn.

"We'll deal with you later, Boy Hips." A Cheerio said before pushing Rachel against the wall.

"Also I'm more pretty and talented then you." Brittany said to Rachel as she walked away with the Cheerios. Rachel didn't say anything. She just watched as the group walked away laughing.

x

Later that morning Rachel was looking through her locker trying to find her permission slip for the Glee trip. Rachel sighed as she slammed her locker shut. She kneeled down on the ground and started look through her bag. She tried to think of the last place she left her permission slip. It wasn't in her bag or in her locker. Rachel took out her phone and called her dad. Rachel waited a moment before Hiram answered.

"Hello?"

"Dad? I'm such an idiot. I lost the permission slip for the trip with the Glee Club." Rachel said as she leaned back against her locker.

Rachel heard Hiram laughing on the other end of the phone. "Sweetie, you didn't lose it. You left it on the kitchen table this morning."

"I did? I thought I put it in my bag." Rachel said.

"No Sweetie, you left it here. When do you have to bring it in?"

"Today is the final day to bring it in." Rachel sighed. "Dad, your off work today. Could you hand it into the office for me?"

"Yeah Rach, I'll bring it in for you." Hiram said.

Rachel picked up her bag and started walking towards her next class. "Are you sure, dad? Cause I can go home and get it at lunch."

"Yeah Rachel, it's no problem. I'll hand it in before lunch."

"Thank you, dad." Rachel smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, Princess. I'll see you tonight." Hiram said before hanging up.

Rachel put her phone into her pocket and walked to her next class.

x

Three hours later Rachel was in her English class. She was working on her English project. As normal, Rachel was sitting at the front of the class by herself. While the rest of the class all sat in different groups behind her. Rachel tried not to let it bother her even though she would love to sit with one of the groups. She just continued doing her work.

"Rachel?" She heard her teacher say. Rachel looked at her teacher. Ms Pillsbury was standing beside her. Rachel didn't even notice Ms Pillsbury come in.

"Ms Pillsbury would like to talk to you in her office." The teacher said.

Rachel saw that Ms Pillsbury had a sad look on her face. "Is everything okay?"

Ms Pillsbury gave Rachel a very weak smile. "Come to my office and we can talk there."

Rachel nodded and started putting her things into her bag. She nervously stood up and picked up her bag. Rachel could hear the rest of the class whispering as she walked out with Ms Pillsbury.

x

"Rachel, there has been an accident." Ms Pillsbury said a moment after herself and Rachel sat down in her office.

"What kind of accident?" Rachel asked. Ms Pillsbury could see how nervous Rachel was.

"Your dad came to the school this morning. He gave your permission slip into the office." Ms Pillsbury said.

Rachel nodded. "I know. I asked him to bring it in."

Ms Pillsbury sighed. "Rachel, When your dad was leaving the school he was hit by a car."

Rachel gave Ms Pillsbury a shocked look. "What? Is he okay?"

Ms Pillsbury looked down. "The paramedics are here. I'm sorry Rachel. His injuries were to serious and there was nothing they could do."

Rachel's eyes filled with tears. "Your saying he's dead?"

"I'm sorry, Rachel." Ms Pillsbury said.

Rachel shook her head and tears started rolling down her cheeks. "No! There has to be some mistake. He's can't be dead. I was talking to him this morning."

Ms Pillsbury walked over to Rachel's side and put her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "It was an awful accident, Rachel. I'm sorry."

Rachel just broke down. She sobbed into her hands while Ms Pillsbury rubbed circles into her back. Rachel was never going to see her dad again. That phone call was the last time Rachel was ever going to hear her dads voice. He was gone forever. Ms Pillsbury noticed a police officer standing outside her office.

"Principal Figgins called your dad. He's coming to get you. I'll be back in one minute." Ms Pillsbury said before going outside to the police officer.

"How bad is it?" Ms Pillsbury asked the officer.

"Very bad." The officer looked in at Rachel. "He was killed instantly."

"Was there any chance of him surviving?" Ms Pillsbury asked.

The officer shook his head. "There was very little chance. His injuries were too serious. If he did survive he would most likely by paralyzed or brain damaged."

They didn't know Rachel could hear everything from Ms Pillsbury's office. She cried even more when she heard her dad was killed instantly. Rachel felt sick when she heard that her dad would be paralyzed or brain damaged if he survived. Rachel's stomach turned at the thoughts of it. Rachel put her hand over her mouth and ran out of Ms Pillsbury's office.

x

"Are you ready?" Quinn asked. She looked over at Santana who was doing her make-up in the bathroom mirror. "Nearly, just give me a minute." Santana said as she finished putting on her eyeliner.

"C'mon Santana. We are meant to be in class. If we get caught in here we're both going to get detention. You will get suspended." Quinn said as she walked to Santana's side.

Santana put her eyeliner into her make-up bag. "This is more important, Quinn."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "No it's not. Would you hurry up?"

Santana got her make-up bag and walked the bathroom door. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Finally." Quinn said as she walked out of the bathroom with Santana.

"I just have to put this in my locker." Santana said as she held up her make-up bag.

"Santana!" Quinn moaned.

"Relax." Santana said as she walked over to her locker. "Lucky that my locker is right next to the bathrooms."

Quinn looked around to see if there was any teachers. "C'mon, my parents will kill me if I get detention again."

Santana put her bag into her locker and closed it. "Alright, let's go."

Santana and Quinn started walking down the empty hallway. They saw Rachel running down the hallway. Rachel bumped into Santana as she ran past her. Both Quinn and Santana turned around and saw Rachel run into the bathroom.

"What's her problem?" Santana said.

Quinn continued to look towards the bathroom. "I think she was crying."

"Maybe she got rejected for a musical role or something." Santana laughed. "You know, Rachel. She can be a drama queen."

Quinn sighed as she walked down the hallway. They stopped when they saw Ms Pillsbury standing there with the police officer.

"Is that a police officer?" Santana whispered to Quinn.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah. Do you think the police officer has something to do with Rachel being upset?"

"You think Berry did something bad?" Santana asked with a small laugh.

They were about to walk away when Ms Pillsbury spotted them.

"How come you two are not in class?" Ms Pillsbury asked as she walked over to them.

"We were in the bathroom. We were on out way back to class." Santana said.

Ms Pillsbury nodded. "Have you seen Rachel?"

"Yeah. She ran into the bathroom." Santana said while pointing towards the bathroom.

Ms Pillsbury nodded. "Would one of you go and see if she's okay?"

"I'll go and check on her." Quinn said. Quinn turned around and ran to the bathroom. Santana was wondering what was going on.

x

"Rachel?" Quinn called as she walked into the bathroom. "Rachel, where are you?"

Quinn could hear Rachel. She slowly opened one of the stall doors to find Rachel throwing up.

"Oh God." Quinn ran to Rachel's side and held her hair back. Quinn and Rachel were not friends but Quinn was really worried for Rachel. The Cheerios teased Rachel all the time. Quinn saw Rachel upset a few times, but never this bad. Quinn helped Rachel stand up when she was finished getting sick. Rachel walked out of the stall and sat down against the wall.

Quinn kneeled down on front on the crying girl. "Rachel, what happened?"

Rachel just continued crying. Quinn heard the bathroom door open. She looked over to see Santana walk in.

"What the hell is going on?" Santana asked as she got down beside Quinn.

Quinn waited for Rachel to calm down before she started talking. "What happened, Rachel?"

"You don't care." Rachel said in between her sobs. "You and the other Cheerios tease me and give me mean nicknames. So why do you care what happened?"

"We're worried, Rachel." Quinn put her and on Rachel's shoulder.

"Yeah right! Why would you be worried about me? You just want to know what happened so you and the other Cheerios can gossip about it!" Rachel shouted.

"That's not true, Rachel. Me and Santana are both sorry for everything the Cheerios did to you." Quinn said. "I know it's really hard for you to trust us but you can tell us what happened. I promise we won't laugh or make fun of you."

Santana nodded. "We promise."

Rachel looked away and started crying again. "I want my dad!"

Santana looked at Quinn and gave her a confused look. She looked back at Rachel. "What do you mean you want your dad?"

Rachel started crying hysterically. Quinn moved beside her and rubbed circles on her back. "Calm down, Rachel."

Rachel took a few deep breaths before she started talking. "My dad came to the school this morning to bring in my permission slip. When he was leaving he was hit by a car. He died."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." Quinn pulled Rachel into a tight hug. Quinn knew exactly how Rachel felt. Santana moved over beside Rachel and put her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Is someone going to bring you home?" Quinn asked a few minutes later.

Rachel nodded. "My other dad is coming."

"You should go back to Ms Pillsbury's office." Quinn said as she stood up with Santana. Quinn took Rachel's hands and helped her stand up. "Me and Santana are going to stay with you until your dad comes."

Rachel nodded. "Okay."

They walked out of the bathroom and toward Ms Pillsbury's office. They saw Leroy standing outside Ms Pillsbury's office holding Rachel's bag.

"Thank you." Rachel said, quietly.

"Your welcome." Quinn said as she watched Rachel walk over to her dad.

"This is so sad." Quinn said as she watched Leroy hug Rachel.

Santana nodded. "I know. We should go to class."

Quinn nodded as she turned around and walked to class with Santana.

x

"Daddy, please tell me that dad is okay." Rachel cried.

Leroy sighed as he held Rachel tightly. "I wish I could, sweetie."

Rachel started crying even more. "Why him?"

"I know, Rach." Leroy kissed the top of Rachel head. "We should go home, sweetie."

Rachel nodded as Leroy put his arm around her and they walked out of the school. When they walked out, Rachel looked at the other side of the car park and saw the police cars. Rachel started crying again and Leroy hugged her. Rachel didn't want to accept the fact her dad was gone. He was never coming back.


	3. Wish Upon A Star

_**Here's Chapter 3. Sorry it's a bit short! :(**_

_**Just a little notice that this story is based before Sectionals ;) Enjoy and please tell me what ya think. :)**_

x

"I know your not all friends with Rachel but you have to give her loads of support today." Mr Schue said to the group as they waited outside the church.

"Does Rachel even know were coming today?" Santana asked.

"No, She has no idea. Her dad asked us to come." Mr Schue said. "He said it might help Rachel feel a bit better."

The Glee Club were not planning on attending Rachel's dads funeral. They were shocked when Mr Schue asked them to go. The girls were wearing black dresses while the boys wore black suits. A huge crowd turned up for Hiram's funeral. The group guessed they were all friends and family.

They saw the hearse drive on front of the church. There was a black car behind it. The group saw Leroy get out of the car with Rachel. Rachel looked terrible, her face was pale and her eyes were red. She looked like she hasn't slept for days. They knew she was still in shock since Hiram died only four days ago. She was wearing a black dress and black tights.

Rachel froze for a moment when she saw New Directions standing there. Leroy noticed Rachel's shocked look. "Everything okay, Princess?"

Rachel nodded and looked up at Leroy. "I didn't expect to see them here."

Hiram's coffin was carried into the church. Rachel and Leroy followed. Rachel felt the hands rubbing of her shoulder as she walked past the Glee Club. Quinn took Rachel's hand as she walked past her. Rachel felt Quinn put something in her hand. Quinn gently squeezed Rachel's hand before letting it go. Rachel looked down to see Quinn gave her a folded piece of paper. Rachel put it into the pocket of her dress.

The Glee Club sat in the back of the church while the Rachel sat in the front with her dad. It was an emotional service. Hiram loved Leroy and adored Rachel. Most of the Glee Club let tears fall during the service. They could Rachel crying. Quinn felt awful for Rachel. The Glee Club were the first to leave after the funeral ended. They waited outside until Rachel came out.

Kurt went up to Rachel and hugged her. "I'm really sorry. I know exactly how you feel."

Rachel didn't expect Kurt to hug her. "Thank you, Kurt."

Kurt let Rachel go. Rachel gave him a weak smile.

Rachel turned around and saw Finn walk over to her. "Hey Rachel."

"Hi Finn." Rachel said back.

"I'm really sorry about what happened. I know this is really hard but your a strong girl." Finn said.

Rachel nodded and started crying. "I miss him so much."

Finn pulled Rachel into a tight hug and rubbed her back. "My dad died when I was a baby. Just let me know if you need anything and I'll help."

"Thank you." Rachel said as Finn let go of her. Rachel wiped her eyes. Rachel always had a crush on Finn.

"Don't forget to read the note I gave you." Quinn whispered to Rachel. Rachel nodded.

"Rachel!" Rachel turned around to see Leroy calling her. "Time to go sweetie."

"I guess I'll see you all in school." Rachel said.

Mr Schue nodded. "We'll see you soon."

Rachel gave them a weak smile before going over to Leroy. Leroy put his arm around Rachel as they got into the car. Rachel cuddled into her dads side as the car moved away. She looked out the window at the Glee Club. She suddenly remembered the note Quinn gave her. She reached into her pocket and took it out. She unfolded it and the first thing she saw was a set of numbers. Under the numbers was a little arrow pointing to a message. Rachel started reading Quinn's neat handwriting.

_"That's my phone number. Call me if you need to talk. - Quinn."_

Rachel was very surprised. She thought Quinn and Santana were only being nice to her because they felt bad for her. Rachel thought they would just started bullying her with the Cheerios again. Rachel didn't expect Quinn to give her phone number. Rachel was now starting to wonder why Quinn was suddenly went from hating her to offering her support. Rachel wanted to know if there was a reason why Quinn was being so nice to her.

x

When Rachel returned to school a week later everyone noticed a huge change in her. Rachel was always in a good mood and smiling. Now she just walks with her head down and won't talk to anyone. The Glee Club very worried.

"Is Rachel coming today?" Mr Schue asked the group.

"I don't think so. She wouldn't talk at all today." Puck said from the back of the choir room.

"Leave her alone." Quinn said. "She's upset."

Mr Schue nodded. "Quinn's right. Rachel lost someone she loved. She's still trying to cope with it."

They heard the door open and saw Rachel walk in.

"Hey Rachel." Mr Schue said. "You joining us today?"

Rachel nodded. "I just want to thank you guys for coming to the funeral. I really didn't expect you all to come. It really meant a lot to me."

Mr Schue gave her a small smile. "Your welcome, Rachel. We just want you to know we're all here if you need anything."

"Thank you." Rachel said with a small smile.

"Go and take a seat." Mr Schue said. Rachel nodded and sat down. "Remember you don't have to do any singing if you don't want to. Join in if you want to."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you."

Mr Schue walked over to the piano. Rachel felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to see Quinn sitting behind her. "How have you been doing, Rachel?"

"Okay thanks. I read the note. Thanks Quinn. I really appreciate it." Rachel said.

Quinn smiled. "You don't have to thank me. I just gave it to you incase you needed anything."

Rachel decided that now wasn't the right time or place to ask Quinn why she was being so nice.

Quinn put her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Remember just call me if you want to talk or if your upset and need someone."

"Thank you." Rachel said. Quinn smiled.

x

After Glee Club Rachel walked down the empty hallway by herself. Rachel felt lonely without her dad. She felt like a part of her was missing. As she walked out she saw Ms Pillsbury walking out of her office.

"Welcome back, Rachel." Ms Pillsbury said with a smile. "How are you doing?"

"Okay. I guess I'm still in shock." Rachel said back.

Ms Pillsbury nodded. "I'm in my office most of the day. So you can come in anytime you want if you want to talk."

Rachel nodded and looked down. "Thank you, Ms Pillsbury. I just can't believe he's gone. I really miss him. I wake up every morning thinking he's there but he's not."

"That's okay Rachel. Your still trying to accept the fact he's gone. It was a really sudden loss."

Rachel nodded. "Your right it was to sudden. It's going to take some time to get use to it."

"How are you getting home?" Ms Pillsbury asked. "I could bring you home if you want."

"It's okay I don't live far. I can walk." Rachel said.

"You sure?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, thank you."

Ms Pillsbury nodded. "Promise me you will come to my office if your feeling upset or if you want to talk."

"I promise." Rachel said. "Thank you."

Ms Pillsbury smiled and started to walk away. "Take care, Rachel. I'll see you tomorrow."

Rachel smiled and walked out of the school. She really appreciated the support she was getting from the teachers and some of the students. Rachel really wanted to know why Quinn was bring so nice. Quinn was never that nice before. Rachel didn't think Quinn was doing this as part of a sick prank. Rachel really believed Quinn was being serious about wanting to help. Rachel wondered what made Quinn change.


	4. The Silence

_**Here's Chapter 4! :) Just thought I should tell ya I changed the summery cause I'm not happy with it. Just incase you didn't recognize it. Same story, different summery! :) Enjoy! ;) **_

x

"My head is killing." Santana moaned as she leaned against her locker. "Who is the genius who thought it would be fun to sneak into a club then go to a house party?"

"The house party was your idea." Quinn said as herself and Brittany stood beside Santana.

"Why did you let me drink so much?" Santana moaned as she put her hand to her head.

"I tried to stop you but you started yelling at me in Spanish." Brittany said.

Santana took her hand away from her face and looked at Quinn. "Thanks for staying with me yesterday."

"It's no problem. I couldn't leave you. You were so sick." Quinn said.

"Hangover?" Brittany asked.

Quinn sighed. "Hangover isn't even the word. We were lucky Louisa believed me when I told her Santana had a Migraine."

"I am never drinking again." Santana said.

Quinn laughed. "Let's see how long that lasts."

"Leave me alone!" Santana moaned.

"Will you be okay for Cheerio practice later?" Brittany asked.

Santana nodded. "Yeah. I should be fine. I just have a really bad headache."

"I have some Aspirin in my bag. Do you want some?" Quinn asked as she opened her bag.

Santana nodded. "Yes please."

Quinn took the box out of her bag and handed them to Santana. "Let's go into the bathroom. You can take them there."

Santana nodded. "Brittany, you go to class and save seats for me and Quinn."

"Okay." Brittany said before she walked away. Quinn and Santana started walking towards the bathroom.

"Hey, have you seen Rachel today?" Quinn asked.

Santana shook her head. "No, why?"

"I saw her this morning. She's starting to look really thin. The clothes she was wearing looked to big for her." Quinn said.

"I haven't noticed." Santana said as she took a bottle of water out of her bag.

"Next time you see her tell me if you agree with me." Quinn said. "I think this could be serious."

Quinn and Santana walked into the bathroom. Only to see Rachel standing there. She was looking at herself in the mirror and she was crying.

"You okay, Rachel?" Quinn asked.

Rachel sniffed and shook her head. "No."

"Aww Rachel. C'mere." Quinn said as she pulled Rachel into a tight hug. Rachel started sobbing into Quinn's shoulder. Quinn rubbed Rachel's back. "Shh. It's okay, Rachel."

"Why are you crying, Rachel?" Santana asked as Quinn let Rachel go.

Quinn put her arm around Rachel. "Do you miss your dad?"

Rachel nodded. "I really miss him. I want him here."

"Aww Rachel. I'm so sorry." Quinn said as she gave Rachel a quick hug. Rachel's dad died two weeks ago. Quinn could see Rachel was finding it very hard to cope. "Go into one of the stalls and get some tissue."

Rachel nodded and walked into the stall. Santana watched and noticed that Rachel was looking a bit thin.

"Oh My God, your right." She whispered.

Quinn put her to her lip to tell Santana to be quiet. Rachel came back with some tissue in her hand. She started drying her eyes.

Quinn took Rachel's hand. "I know it hurts Rachel. Your dad wouldn't want you to be so upset."

Rachel sighed and let more tears fall. "I feel like I can't be happy anymore."

"That's normal, Rachel." Quinn started rubbing circles in Rachel's back. "I know how you feel. It feels like if you can't be happy knowing that their gone."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. That's exactly how I feel."

"You dad wouldn't want to see you crying. He would want you to be happy." Quinn said. "You will be okay. I promise."

"Thank you, Quinn." Rachel said with a small smile.

"I nearly forgot to take these." Santana said as before she took the Aspirin.

Rachel looked at the box of Aspirin. "Are you okay, Santana?"

Santana smiled. "I'm fine. If anyone ever invites you to a house party just say no."

Quinn rolled her eyes and looked at Rachel. "She was at a party on Saturday and she's recovering today."

"Oh." Rachel said.

Rachel walked over to the bin to throw the tissue away. Quinn quickly turned to Santana. "Should we ask about her losing weight?" She whispered.

Santana nodded. She saw Rachel walk back over to them.

"Rachel, me and Quinn want to talk to you about something important." Santana said.

Rachel gave them a confused look. "What is it?"

Quinn took a deep breath. "We noticed that you look very thin."

Rachel quickly tried to think of something to say. "Oh, don't worry it's nothing."

"It's not nothing, Rachel. This is serious." Quinn said. "Rachel, have you been starving yourself?"

Rachel shook her head. "No. I swear I'm not starving myself."

"Then why are you getting so thin?" Santana asked.

Rachel looked down and blinked back tears. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Quinn asked as she put her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "We won't tell anyone you can trust us."

Rachel looked under the stalls to make sure they were alone. Rachel took a deep breath and started talking in a low voice. "Since my dad died. My daddy has been using alcohol to help him cope."

Quinn gave her a shocked look. "What?"

Santana grabbed Rachel's arms. "Did he hurt you?"

Rachel shook her head. "No he didn't hurt me. When I come he's drunk. He won't do anything. He won't cook, clean or do the shopping. I can't cook and there's very little food in our house."

"So this why your so thin." Quinn said. "Rachel, are you safe there?"

Rachel nodded. "I just stay in my room when he's drunk. You have to promise you won't tell anyone."

"You have to tell us if he does anything bad." Santana said. "We won't tell anyone but if does anything that puts you in danger or if he hurts you we will be telling someone."

"I will tell you if something happens." Rachel said. Rachel was wondering why Santana was now being nice to her. Santana hated Rachel.

"When was the last time you had a real dinner?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know. Since the funeral." Rachel said.

"Santana is coming over to my house for dinner today. You want to join us?" Quinn asked.

Rachel shook her head. "No, don't worry it's fine."

Santana took Rachel's hand. "Please Rachel. Your not going to get any food at home."

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, we just want you to eat something."

"Me and Quinn both have an idea what it's like to starve." Santana said. "We both stopped eating when we joined the Cheerios."

Quinn nodded again. "We both felt we were not pretty enough and we didn't have the right body type. Then we realized we were being ridiculous."

"We don't want you to go through that." Santana said. "So will you come tonight?"

Rachel shook her head. "I don't think I should. Quinn, your family don't know me."

Quinn gave Rachel a small smile. "It's fine. It will only be me, you, Santana and my parents. My mom won't mind if I bring a guest for dinner."

Rachel nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

"I'll text my mom and let her know your coming over." Quinn took out her phone and started typing.

Santana put her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Text your dad later and tell him your going out."

Rachel nodded. "I will."

The girls heard the bell ring they got their things and walked out of the bathroom and into the busy hallway.

"We have Cheerio practice after school." Santana said. "Just go to sports hall and wait at the bleachers. We will go over to you when we are done." Santana said.

"What if the other Cheerios see me?" Rachel asked.

"Who cares if they see you." Quinn said. "If they say anything just ignore them."

"We'll see you later." Santana said as she walked to class with Quinn.

"Wait!" Rachel called. Santana and Quinn turned around. "Thank you."

Quinn and Santana smiled. "Your welcome." Quinn said back.

x

Rachel looked in the sports hall to see the huge group of Cheerio's rehearsing. The bleachers were right next to the door. Rachel took a seat and watched them rehearse. She never saw cheerleading rehearsal before. She looked around to find Quinn and Santana. She was amazed by the moves they were doing. Santana did a few back-flips. She saw Quinn run on front of the group and do a round-off followed by a back-flip. Even Brittany was amazing at doing flips. Rachel hated the Cheerios but she thought their performance was amazing.

"That was terrible." Coach Sylvester screamed through the bullhorn once the performance was over. "How are we going to get to Nationals with that? Be better by tomorrow!"

The Cheerios started to leave the sports hall. Quinn and Santana got their things and ran over to Rachel.

"Wow. She's tough." Rachel said when Quinn and Santana got over to her.

"You get use to it after a while." Santana said as she got a bottle of water out of her bag.

"Why did she say you were terrible?" Rachel asked. "That performance was amazing."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "She just says that to make us work harder."

Santana nodded. "She says that everyday."

"You ready to go?" Quinn asked.

Rachel smiled and nodded.

x

"Mom, I'm home." Quinn shouted as she walked through the front door of her house with Santana and Rachel.

Rachel was amazed by Quinn's house. It was huge. Rachel saw a blonde older woman walk into the hallway.

"Hey sweetie." The woman said as she kissed Quinn's cheek. "Good day?"

Quinn nodded. "It was fine."

The woman turned to Rachel. "You must be Rachel. I'm Judy."

Judy held out her hand. Rachel shook it. "It's nice to meet you."

Judy smiled. "Why don't you girls go into the kitchen. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Thanks mom." Quinn said before walking into the kitchen with Santana and Rachel.

"We normally eat in the dining room but we eat here when I bring friends home." Quinn said as they took a seat at the kitchen table. Rachel nodded.

Santana turned to Quinn. "You want to go out after school tomorrow?"

"I can't. My boyfriend is taking me out to see a movie." Quinn smiled.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Rachel?" Santana asked. Rachel shook her head.

"Do you want one?" Santana said. "Me and Quinn can get you one."

"I'm fine for now." Rachel said with a smile. Rachel thought about how lucky Quinn was to have Finn as her boyfriend.

"Dinner should be ready in a few minutes." Quinn said.

"Thank you for today." Rachel said. "Thank you for inviting me over, Quinn."

Quinn smiled. "No problem."

"Remember Rachel, If anything happens with your dad just tell me and Quinn and we will help." Santana said.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Rachel had some things on her mind. Why was Santana now being nice to her? How did Quinn know exactly how Rachel felt about her dads death? Rachel wanted to know what made Quinn and Santana suddenly turn friendly. Rachel knew now was not the right time. She wanted these questions answered.


	5. Need You Now

_**Okay, I apologize for any mistakes. I wrote this in a little over an hour at 3am. I couldn't sleep and I was bored. Review and tell me what you think! ;)**_

x

"Rachel!" Quinn called when she saw Rachel walk into the classroom. Rachel looked at over Quinn. Quinn pointed to the empty deck on front of her and Santana. "Sit here."

Rachel smiled as she put her stuff on the table and sat down.

Quinn leaned forward to talk to Rachel. "How are you? Is everything okay at home?"

Rachel nodded. "Everything's fine. Thanks."

"No problems with your dad?" Santana asked.

Rachel shook her head. "Can I ask you both something?"

Quinn nodded. "Sure, what's up?"

Rachel took a deep breath. "Why are you two being so nice to me? Before my dad died you both hated me. Santana, you started being nice to me after I told you about my dads alcohol problem."

Quinn sighed. "Cause I know exactly how you feel, Rachel. I went through the same thing. My brother died."

Rachel gave Quinn a shocked look. "I didn't know you had a brother."

"He was two years younger then me. He died when I was nine." Quinn said looking down.

Rachel took Quinn's hand. "I'm so sorry Quinn. Was he sick?"

Quinn nodded. "He had Leukemia. He was diagnosed with it when he was five. He died when he was seven."

"What was his name?" Rachel asked.

"Cameron." Quinn said with a small smile. "He died in hospital. The day before his funeral my parents told me that he was gone to live with the angels."

"That's awful, Quinn. I'm so sorry." Rachel said. "Was that why you were being nice to me?"

Quinn nodded. "I never got over Cameron's death. I wanted to give you the support you need."

Rachel gave a small teary smile. "Thank you."

Quinn wiped away a tear from her eye. "Your welcome."

Rachel looked at Santana. "What about you, Santana? Why are you being nice to me?"

Santana sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"There's a reason why you being nice to me?" Rachel asked.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah there is."

Santana put her head in her hands as her memories came back.

x

_Louisa ran downstairs when she heard someone banging on the front door. She opened the door to see her friend standing there, holding her sleeping daughter in her arms._

_"Lalia?" Louisa said. "It's two in the morning. Is everything okay?"_

_"No." The hysterical woman said. "I can't do this anymore."_

_"Lay Santana on the couch." Louisa said. Lalia carried her ten year old daughter over to the couch and gently lay her down._

_"What's going on?" Louisa asked._

_"The problem with Carlo is getting worse." Lalia said, shaking in fear because of her husband._

_"What do you mean it's getting worse?" Louisa asked, calmly._

_"He's using violence towards Santana!" Lalia cried. "He's going to hurt her, Louisa. He's going to seriously hurt her!"_

_"You have to go to the police." Louisa said._

_"No!" Lalia screamed. "If we call the police he will kill me. He will kill Santana."_

_"He can't get away with this!" Louisa said._

_Lalia looked at Santana and started crying. "I can't keep Santana anymore! She's not safe. Louisa, will you please take her?"_

_Louisa gave her a shocked look. "You want me to take Santana?"_

_Lalia nodded. "Carlo will never know she's here! I'll bring Santana's clothes over tomorrow night while she's asleep. I will send you money to pay for clothes and food."_

_"Lalia, I don't know." Louisa said._

_"Please." Lalia begged. "She loves you. I will keep in contact to see how she is. She can't know where I am."_

_"Wait, your not going to talk to Santana while she's here?" Louisa asked with a shocked tone._

_Lalia shook her head. "I don't want her to come looking for me. She will only be in danger."_

_Louisa nodded, thinking of Santana's safety. "Okay. I'll take her."_

_Lalia got up and hugged Louisa. "Thank you so much."_

_Lalia sat down on the couch and hugged Santana. "I love you my little angel. Never forget that."_

_Lalia didn't want to let Santana go. She kissed Santana's forehead before standing up._

_"Thank you, Louisa." She said before she walked out._

_The second the door closed, Santana opened her eyes. Louisa looked at the couch to see Santana sitting up._

_"Where's mommy?" The little girl asked._

x

Santana doesn't remember that night. She remembers waking up and looking for her mom. She also remembered she sobbed for hours cause she wanted her mom. Santana never saw her mom since. Louisa explained why her mom left her. Santana knew the reason. She remembered the violence. She knew the reason why that violence was caused.

"Hello? Earth to Santana?" Quinn said as she waved her hand on front of Santana's face. "You okay?"

Santana quickly snapped out of her thoughts. "What? Yeah, I'm fine. I was just day-dreaming."

"Rachel, I'm sorry for all the bullying the Cheerios did." Quinn said. "I know it's really hurtful. I sorry you had to go through that."

"I'm sorry that I pushed you into the lockers." Santana said as she took Rachel's hands. "I was really upset that day. I'm not ready to tell you why I was upset but you will understand when I tell you."

Rachel nodded. "It's okay. You both didn't do all the bullying."

"How about we start over?" Quinn asked. "Friends?"

"Friends." Rachel said. Santana and Quinn leaned over the desk and hugged Rachel.

When they let go the sleeve of Rachel's sweater went up. Quinn saw a bruise on Rachel's arm.

"Woah." Quinn said as she took Rachel's arm and looked at it. "Rachel, what happened to your arm?"

Rachel giggled nervously. "Oh that's nothing. I bruise easily"

Quinn ran her fingers over the large, dark bruise on Rachel's arm. "That's a really nasty bruise. How did you get it?"

"I bumped into the door. I'm very accident prone." Rachel said.

Santana nodded. "You have to be more careful."

Rachel laughed. "I will."

Quinn was very suspicious. She didn't believe Rachel bumped into the door. Quinn could hear Rachel was nervous. She also noticed Rachel was slightly shaking. Rachel was hiding something. Quinn was going to find out what it was.


	6. I'll Stand By You

_**Here's Chapter 6! Hope you enjoy it! Just a warning, I'm starting school tomorrow so updates could be a bit slow. Anyways review and tell me what you think! ;)**_

x

"What are you doing over the weekend, Rachel?" Santana asked as they stood a Rachel's locker.

"Nothing." Rachel said back.

Santana leaned against the lockers. "Same here. This weekend is going to be so boring."

"We should go out shopping or something." Quinn said.

"We need money to go out shopping." Santana said back. "You both could come over to my house tomorrow. If you want."

"Sounds good." Quinn looked at Rachel. "What do you think, Rachel?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Sounds great."

Rachel reached up to get a book out of her locker. The sleeve of her sweater went up. Quinn gasped when she saw Rachel's arm.

"Rachel, what on earth happened?" Quinn said as she took Rachel's arm.

"Nothing." Rachel said quickly.

Santana looked at Rachel's arm. "God Rachel, what happened?"

Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand. "Come with me."

Quinn pulled Rachel into the nearest bathroom. Santana closed Rachel's locker and followed them

x

Quinn looked around the bathroom to make sure they were alone before she talked to Rachel. "What happened, Rachel? I want the truth."

"Nothing." Rachel said again.

It was nearly 3 weeks since Quinn first noticed the bruise on Rachel's arm. This time there was several bruises on her arm.

Quinn pulled up Rachel's sleeve and pointed to the bruises. "That is not nothing. What happened, Rachel?"

Rachel burst into tears. Quinn felt terrible after seeing Rachel cry. Quinn pulled Rachel into a hug. "I'm sorry if I upset you, Rachel. Your my friend and I'm worried about you. Please tell me what happened?"

"M-my daddy is hurting me." Rachel sobbed.

"He's hurting you?" Santana said as Quinn let Rachel go. "Rachel, you promised you would tell us if he hurt you."

Rachel started sobbing more. "I'm sorry! I was scared to tell anyone!"

"Shh it's okay, Rachel." Quinn said as she rubbed Rachel's back.

"How is he hurting you, Rachel?" Santana asked.

Rachel was trying to calm herself down. "He hits me, punches me and kicks me."

"There's more bruises? There not just on your arms?" Quinn asked.

Rachel nodded. "There's bruises on my arm, back, stomach and legs."

Rachel was wearing a skirt and black tights so Quinn and Santana couldn't see the bruises. Both girls kneeled down and pulled up Rachel's sweater.

"Oh god, Rachel." Quinn covered her mouth.

Santana put her hand over one of the bruises on Rachel's stomach. She felt tears come to her eyes. She stood up to face Rachel. "Your not going home tonight. Your staying with me."

"Santana, no." Rachel cried.

Santana took Rachel's hand. "I'm not leaving you alone over the weekend. I want you to stay with me so I know your okay. Just for tonight."

"I'll stay too." Quinn said as she took Rachel's hand. "We'll take care of you, Rachel. You will be safe with us."

"Will your dad be home after school?" Santana asked.

Rachel shook her head. "He might be out buying more alcohol."

Santana nodded. "Okay, after school we're going to go to your house. Your going to go in and get pajamas and clean clothes for tomorrow. Then we're going to go back to my house and your going to text your dad and tell him your staying with a friend. Okay?"

"Okay." Rachel said. "You both have to promise you won't tell anyone about this."

"We have to. He's hurting you." Quinn said.

Rachel broke down crying. "Please don't tell anyone. Please, I'm begging you."

Santana sighed. "We won't tell but me and Quinn will be keeping a close eye on you."

Rachel nodded. Quinn took some tissue out of her pocket wiped Rachel's tears away. "It's going to be okay, I promise."

"Let's go to class." Santana said as she put her arm around Rachel and they walked out of the bathroom.

x

Later that night Quinn and Santana were in Santana's room. Quinn was sitting on the the fold-out bed she normally slept on when she stayed with Santana. They put the mattress from the spare room into Santana's room for Rachel to sleep on. Santana was putting a quilt over it.

Rachel's dad wasn't home when they arrived at her house. Rachel got some of her things before he got home. Rachel was to scared to text her dad and tell him that she was staying with a friend. Santana had to text him, pretending to be Rachel.

The bedroom door opened the girls saw Rachel walk in wearing her pink pajamas.

"Your bed is set up." Santana said as she sat down on her bed.

Rachel sat down on the mattress. "Thank you."

"No problem." Santana said back.

Rachel's phone started ringing. Rachel picked it up and looked at the caller ID. Quinn and Santana got worried when they saw the terrified look on Rachel's face.

"Who is it?" Santana asked.

Rachel looked up at them. "My dad."

Rachel's hands started shaking while she answered her phone and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Your lucky that your not here you little bitch!" Leroy screamed down the phone.

Santana and Quinn were sitting on the other side of the room and they could hear Rachel's dad screaming down the phone.

"What are you talking about, daddy?" Rachel said while trying to hide her fear. Quinn went over and sat down next to Rachel.

"You worthless brat!" Leroy screamed.

Rachel started to cry. "Please stop daddy!"

"All this is your fault!" Leroy screamed. "If you didn't ask your dad to go to the school he would still be alive! Your dad is dead and it's your fault!"

"I'm sorry, daddy!" Rachel shouted down the phone before she broke down sobbing.

Quinn pulled Rachel into a tight hug. Santana took the phone out of Rachel's hand and hung up.

"My daddy is right." Rachel sobbed. "It's my fault my dad is dead."

Quinn started stroking Rachel's hair to calm her down. "Shh. Rachel don't say that!"

"That was the alcohol talking." Santana said as she gently rubbed Rachel's back.

"I want my dad back!" Rachel sobbed. "I shouldn't of asked him to come to the school. It's all my fault."

Santana moved over to face Rachel and she held Rachel's shoulders. "Listen to me, Rachel. This isn't your fault. Your dad died in a freak accident. That accident had nothing to do with you. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's not your fault. You understand?"

Rachel nodded through her tears. "I understand."

"Good. Now come here." Santana said as she pulled Rachel into a hug. "It's going to be okay, Rachel. Me and Quinn will help you."

x

A few hours later Santana came into her bedroom after going to get a drink. She saw Quinn sitting on her bed. She then looked at Rachel who was lying on the mattress, under the covers.

"She's asleep?" Santana said as she sat down next to Quinn.

Quinn nodded. "She cried herself to sleep."

"The poor thing." Santana sighed.

"What are we going to do?" Quinn said. "She's in danger."

Santana looked over at Rachel. She could only see the side of Rachel's face. Santana knew what it was like to be abused. "We have to get her out of there."

"Shh." Quinn quickly said when she saw Rachel roll over onto her back. "Sorry, I don't want her to wake up yet. It took ages for her to go to sleep."

Santana nodded. "She can't stay with her dad."

"How are we going to get her away from her dad?" Quinn asked.

Santana sighed. "I don't know yet. We have to come up with something."

Quinn smiled. "You really care about Rachel, don't you?"

Santana looked at Rachel. "I'm not going to let her feel the pain I felt."


	7. Me, Myself And Time

_**Here's chapter 7! :) Hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes. :) Please review and tell me what you think. ;) **_

x

Rachel was surprised when she didn't see Quinn at her locker that morning. Every morning the girls met up at Quinn's locker. Rachel had no idea where Quinn was. Rachel walked towards her locker when she saw Santana. Santana smiled and waved before walking over to Rachel.

"Quinn is at home sick today." Santana said when she got over to Rachel. "It's just you and me today, Berry."

"Is Quinn okay?" Rachel asked.

Santana nodded. "She will be fine. Don't worry."

"Will you come to my locker with me? I need to get some books." Rachel said.

Santana nodded. They both started walking towards Rachel's locker. After what happened on Friday when Rachel stayed with Santana, both Santana and Quinn came up with an idea to keep Rachel safe. Rachel leaves her house early in the morning. She goes out with Quinn and Santana. Late that night Rachel can go home hopefully when her dad is asleep. When Rachel is at home she can stay in her bedroom with the door locked. That way her dad can't hurt her. It wasn't a great plan but it was the best they could come up with.

"Did you dad see you this morning?" Santana asked.

Rachel shook her head. "No. Your plan is working so far. He didn't hurt me since Friday."

"Thank God." Santana said. "Rachel, please stay with me longer?"

"Santana, I can't." Rachel said when they arrived at her locker.

"Rachel, please." Santana said. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't want to leave my dad." Rachel said as she opened her locker.

"What? Rachel he's using you as a human punching-bag." Santana said.

Rachel sighed. "I know but my dad is dead and my daddy is all I have left. If I leave I won't have anyone."

Santana took Rachel's hand. "You have me."

Rachel gave Santana a small smile. "It won't be the same. I'm talking about having parents."

"Rachel, your in danger." Santana said. "Please just tell someone. I can take you to Ms Pillsbury's office."

Rachel looked down. "I'm so confused. I don't know what to do. I still haven't accepted the fact that my dad is dead. I just need some time to think."

"Promise you won't keep everything to yourself? Promise you will talk to me or Quinn?" Santana asked.

Rachel nodded. "I promise."

Rachel got her books out of her locker and she started walking to class with Santana.

"I'm going to visit Quinn after school. You coming?" Santana asked.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. Off course. Santana, can I ask you something?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah what is it?"

"Why are you so worried about me and my dad?"

Rachel asked.

Santana looked down and sighed. "I'm still not ready to tell you, Rachel."

"Are you ever going to tell me?"

Santana nodded. "I'll tell you when I'm ready."

Both girls were interrupted

when they saw Finn run over to them.

"Santana, where's Quinn?" He asked.

Santana crossed her arms. "She's at sick, Finn."

Finn got a worried look on his face. "What? Is she okay?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "You really have to stop worrying. She just has the flu or something."

Finn nodded. "Okay. Just tell her I'll text her later."

"No worries. I will." Santana said.

"Thanks." Finn looked at Rachel and smiled before walking away.

Santana laughed and looked at Rachel. "You know, Finn always had a huge crush on you."

Rachel gave Santana a shocked look. "Really?"

Santana nodded. "He's dating Quinn but I know he still likes you. Do you like him?"

Rachel looked away from Santana. "No."

"Yes you do." Santana laughed as she put her arm around Rachel. "You are such a liar."

Rachel laughed. "Okay. I like him. How did you know?"

"Cause I'm good with relationships and all that." Santana said.

"C'mon we're going to be late." Rachel said as she took Santana's hand and they walked to the classroom.

x

"Come in." Quinn yelled when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Hey Quinn." Rachel said as she walked into the room with Santana. They both froze for a moment when they saw a very pale Quinn lying in the bed.

"How are you feeling, Quinn?" Santana asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Horrible. I'm better then I was this morning." Quinn looked over at Rachel who was still standing at the door. "Rachel, sit down."

Rachel went over and sat down on the bed next to Santana.

"So what's wrong with you?" Santana asked.

"I don't know." Quinn said back. "I'm really tired. I was throwing up all morning."

"Maybe you have the flu or something." Rachel said.

Quinn nodded. "That's what my mom said."

Quinn sat up and looked at Rachel. "How's things at home?"

"It's fine." Rachel said.

Santana smiled. "Our plan is working so far."

Quinn took Rachel's hand. "Are you going to tell someone, Rachel? You can't hide this forever."

Rachel nodded. "I will tell someone if it get's worse."

"You promise?" Quinn asked.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "I promise."

"Your boyfriend was having a panic attack today." Santana said. "I told him that you were sick and he thought you were dying."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "He worries to much."

"Santana said the exact same thing." Laughed Rachel.

Quinn laughed. "That's because we spend so much time with him."

"That's what he's like." Santana said, laughing.

"Thanks for coming to see me." Quinn smiled. "I was so bored I thought I was going to lose my mind."

"When are you coming back to school?" Rachel asked.

"Tomorrow or the next day." Quinn said. "When I get my energy back."

"Hurry up and get your energy back. School is so boring without you." Santana said.

Quinn looked at Rachel and gave her a worried look. "Are you sure your going to be okay at home?"

Rachel smiled. "I'll be fine. Hopefully my dad will be asleep when I get home. I don't want you to worry about me. Just focus on getting better."

Quinn smiled and pulled Rachel into a hug. Santana also joined in.

"Thank you." Rachel said.

Quinn and Santana looked at her.

"Thank you for what?" Quinn asked.

"For being amazing friends." Rachel smiled before pulling the girls into another hug. Rachel smiled to herself know she had great friends to help her.


	8. Good And Broken

_**Okay, here's chapter 8! Sorry for the wait. School and all that kept me busy.**_

_**Sorry if this chapter is a bit short and I'm sorry for any mistakes.**_

_**Btw, yeah Brittany is very different in this story. I was trying to think of random things Brittany would say but it just wasn't happening. :P**_

_**Anyways enjoy! ;) Tell me what you think. :)**_

x

"Ready to go?" Santana asked with an excited tone in her voice.

"Wow, I've never seen you so excited before." Rachel said as she put her jacket on.

"Well, I'm getting excited about our trip to Louisiana now." Santana smiled. "Louisa finally gave me money to buy things."

Rachel laughed and closed her locker. "It's not for another two weeks."

"I know." Santana said with a smile. "C'mon I want to get there before the mall closes."

"How much stuff are you going to bring?" Rachel asked as the three girls left the school.

"Enough clothes that will last for five days." Santana said. "I already have my suitcase ready."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "God, Santana. I haven't started packing yet."

Santana laughed. "I got my suitcase ready a little to early."

"I have never seen someone so excited to go on a school trip before." Rachel said. "This isn't your first school trip."

Santana nodded. "Yeah. I've been on trips with the Cheerios."

"Did you pack two weeks before you went on trips with the Cheerios?" Rachel asked.

"No. I'm just more about going to Louisiana." Santana said. Rachel laughed.

Rachel turned around and looked at Quinn. "Your being very quiet, Quinn. Are you okay?"

Quinn nodded but didn't look at Rachel. "I'm fine."

Rachel started to get worried. "Are you sure? Are you feeling sick again?"

"No, Seriously I'm fine."

Rachel nodded. "Okay."

x

"How does this look?" Santana asked as she held a dark blue dress on front of her.

"That's cute." Rachel said.

"What are we going to do in Louisiana anyway?" Quinn asked.

"No idea." Santana said as she picked up another dress. "I think we're doing activities and all that stuff."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Sounds fun."

"I don't care what Mr Schue says. We're sharing a room." Santana said. "I'm not staying in a room without you both."

"All of us are sharing a house. So we won't be that far away from each other." Rachel said.

"I want you and Quinn to be my roommates." Santana said to Rachel.

"What are you going to do if the three of us are not assigned the same room?" Rachel asked.

"I won't care. I'll still be staying in your room. I'll sleep on the floor or something." Santana said as she looked at more dresses.

Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes. "I can imagine you doing that, Santana."

"I'm going to try this on." Santana said she picked up a dress and walked away.

Rachel started looking at the dresses. "I'm worried about you, Quinn."

"Don't be. I'm fine." Quinn said back.

Rachel sighed. "Your not fine. Your always asking if we can go out shopping. Now we're out shopping and you haven't said a word. You trust me, right?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, I trust you."

"Then please tell me what's wrong? Don't be afraid. I won't laugh or make any comments." Rachel said.

Quinn looked around and pulled Rachel into a quiet area. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Rachel nodded. "I promise."

"I missed my period." Quinn whispered.

"Oh." Rachel said. "When were you meant to get it?"

Quinn thought back a moment. "About two weeks ago."

Rachel nodded. "Don't worry. I don't think it's anything serious."

Quinn gave Rachel a small smile. "I hope it's nothing serious."

Rachel gave Quinn a quick hug.

"Don't worry it's nothing serious. Have you told your mom?" Rachel asked. Quinn shook her head. "Okay, If you miss them again you should really tell your mom."

Quinn nodded. "I will."

"You feeling a bit better now?" Rachel asked.

Quinn nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay now. You want to go over and look at some shoes?"

"Now I know your okay." Rachel smiled.

Rachel took Quinn's hand and they walked over to the shoe section.

Quinn wasn't okay. She had an idea why she missed her period. She just didn't want to believe it.

x

Artie Abrams went down the empty hallway of William McKinley High School, in his wheelchair. Once a week he stayed after school to have a counseling session with Ms Pillsbury. He only stayed an hour late but he was always last to leave the school. As he went down the hallway he saw a familiar cheerleader standing against the lockers.

"Brittany?" He said as he went over to her. Brittany didn't answer him. "Why are you here so late?"

"I'm to depressed to leave." Brittany said as she sat down on the ground.

Artie gave her a confused look. "Why are you depressed?"

"I want to teach that bitch a lesson." Brittany said.

Artie was now even more confused. "Who are you talking about, Brittany?"

"Rachel."

"What did Rachel do?" Artie asked.

"She stole my friends!" Brittany said, without looking at Artie.

"What? No she didn't." Artie said.

"Yes she did. Santana and Quinn spend all their time with Rachel. They never talk to me anymore." Brittany said, close to tears. "I hate that bitch."

"Brittany, Rachel is not a bitch. She lost her dad. Quinn and Santana are just trying to help her." Artie said in a calm voice. "Maybe they don't realize that you feel left out. Have you talked to them about it?"

Brittany shock her head.

Artie sighed. "Look, tomorrow before Glee Club talk to Quinn and Santana and tell them how you feel."

"I don't know. What if they don't want to be friends with me anymore?" Brittany said. "What if their using Rachel is replace me?"

Artie leaned down and look Brittany's hand. "That's not going to happen. As I said, maybe they don't realize how hurt you are. You have to say something if you want it to get better."

Brittany didn't say anything. She just looked down.

"How about I go with you?" Artie suggested. "You talk to them and I'll go with you for support."

Brittany smiled. "I would like that."

Artie smiled back. "Good. We'll talk to them tomorrow before Glee."

Brittany nodded. "Okay. You want me to walk you to the wheelchair exit?"

Artie smiled. "Sure."

Brittany stood up and picked up her bag. "Thank you."

"No problem." Artie said back.

Brittany smiled as they both left the school together.


	9. Before The Storm

_**Here's chapter 9! :D Hope you enjoy it. Review and tell me what you think! ;)**_

x

"You ready to do this?" Artie asked as he looked up at Brittany.

Brittany nodded. "I'm ready."

Both Artie and Brittany went over into the choir room and went over to Rachel, Quinn and Santana. The three girls were sitting there talking.

"Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany wants to talk to you about something." Artie said.

The girls gave Artie a confused look. They looked at Brittany.

"What's wrong, Britt?" Santana asked.

Brittany opened her mouth to say something. Instead of talking she just looked down.

Artie sighed. "She's upset because she thinks you don't want to be friends with her anymore."

Santana and Quinn stood up to face Brittany.

"Is this true, Brittany?" Asked Quinn. Brittany nodded.

Santana put her hand on Brittany's shoulder. "Your our best friend, Britt. Why are you thinking that we're not friends anymore?"

"Cause you never talk to me anymore. Your spending all your time with Rachel." Brittany said. "I feel like you want Rachel as your friend and not me."

"That's not true, Brittany." Quinn said. "Rachel is going a really hard thing. We were just trying to help her. Rachel is our friend now but that's not going to stop you from being our friend."

Santana nodded. "We love you, Brittany. You know that. I'm sorry if we made you feel left out."

Quinn hugged Brittany. "I'm sorry you were so upset. Me and Santana didn't know. Just tell us next time your upset. Okay?"

Brittany gave them a small smile and nodded.

Rachel got up and stood next to Brittany. "I'm sorry for interrupting. Brittany, I feel awful. I'm so sorry that I made you feel like I was taking your friends away. I would never want to hurt you or anyone else."

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you." Brittany said.

Rachel smiled. "It's okay. I would really like to be friends with you. What do you think? You want to try and see how it works out?"

Brittany smiled and nodded. "Sure."

"I'm going to hug you now." Rachel said with a big smile before hugging Brittany.

Brittany laughed. Brittany looked at Artie after Rachel let her go. "Thank you."

Artie smiled at her. "Your welcome."

Quinn took Brittany's hands. "Your our best friend. That will never change."

"Okay guys. Take your seats." Mr Schue said as he got a chair and sat down. "We won't be doing much rehearsal today. We have to sort out some things for the school trip. We're staying in a small five bedroom house. I'll be staying in one bedroom so that leaves four bedrooms. So have you all picked your roommates?"

Santana raised her hand. "I want my roommates to be Quinn, Rachel and Brittany."

Brittany looked up at Santana and smiled.

Mr Schue nodded. "Okay then."

Santana looked at the three other girls and smiled.

"Mr Schue, Maybe I could share a room with Artie. I can help him if he needs anything." Finn said.

Mr Schue smiled. "That would be great. What do you think, Artie?"

Artie nodded and smiled. "That would be great. Thank you, Finn."

"Your such a sweetie." Quinn said before she kissed Finn.

Santana looked at the girls and smiled. "This trip is going to be amazing."

x

Later that night Santana was lying on her bed reading a book. She listened as the heavy rain hit her bedroom window. She heard her phone ringing and she picked it up to see Quinn calling her.

Santana picked up the phone and held it to her ear. "What's up, Quinn?"

There was no answer from Quinn. Santana heard Quinn sniffling. Santana was getting very worried. "Are you crying, Quinn?"

"I'm such an idiot." Quinn said before she broke down.

Santana got off her bed and started walking around her room. "What's wrong, Quinn? Why are you crying?"

Quinn continued sobbing down the phone.

"Quinn, listen to me. Take a few minutes to calm down. Get your overnight things and come over. You can stay with me for the night and we can talk." Santana said.

"Can Rachel come over too?" Quinn asked between sobs.

"Yeah. I'll call her and ask her to come over." Santana said. "I'll see you in about an hour."

"Okay." Quinn said before hanging up.

Santana sighed as she started dialing Rachel's number. She waited for a moment before she heard Rachel's voice.

"Hello?"

"Rachel, where are you?" Santana asked.

"I'm in my bedroom. Why?"

"Where's your dad?"

"Downstairs, I think." Rachel said. "Is everything okay?"

Santana sighed again. "Not really. Quinn called me and she was bawling. I don't what's wrong with her."

Rachel got really worried. "Should I call her?"

"No, she's coming over. She's going to stay in my house tonight. She wants you here. Can you come over and stay the night too?" Asked Santana.

"Yeah. Just give me a while to get my overnight bag ready." Rachel said.

"Okay. Rachel, be very careful. I don't want your dad to hurt you."

"Don't worry I'll be fine. See you in an hour."

Rachel hung up. Santana put her phone down and fell backwards onto her bed. She didn't put the mattress back into the spare room, she just left it there for the next time Quinn and Rachel stayed over. Santana was now really worried about her friend.

x

Santana ran to the door when she heard the doorbell. She opened the door to see Rachel standing there.

"Your soaking wet." Santana said as Rachel walked in.

"Am I? I didn't notice." Rachel said with a sarcastic tone in her voice. "That storm is getting worse. Is Quinn here yet?"

Santana shook her head. "Not yet. Go into the bathroom and get changed. Your freezing."

Rachel nodded. "Okay. I'll be back in a minute."

Just as Rachel walked into the bathroom the doorbell rang again. Santana opened it and saw Quinn.

"Oh God, Quinn are you okay?" Santana asked as Quinn walked in.

Quinn took off her jacket and nodded.

"Did your mom bring you here?" Santana asked. Quinn nodded.

"C'mon let's go to my room." Santana said as she walked to her bedroom with Quinn.

They sat down on the bed. A few minutes later Rachel came in wearing her pajamas.

"Quinn, are you okay?" She asked as she sat down to Quinn.

"Why were you so upset when you called me?" Santana asked.

Quinn started to cry. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Rachel said with a shocked voice.

"Finn got you pregnant?" Santana asked.

"He's going to hate me forever." Quinn sobbed.

"Why is he going to hate you? He got you pregnant." Santana said.

Quinn shook her head and cried more. "Finn isn't the father."

Rachel was even more shocked. "What? If Finn isn't the father then who is?"

"Puck." Quinn said.

"Puck got you pregnant?" Santana said. "When? Where?"

"Remember Kathy Martin's party?" Quinn said. "Puck asked me to go upstairs with him."

"So that's where you went." Santana said thinking back to the party. While at the party Quinn disappeared, Santana thought she left early.

"Why did you do it?" Rachel asked.

Quinn started sobbing into her hands. "I don't know. I was drunk and I wasn't thinking. What am I going to do?"

Rachel hugged Quinn tightly. "It's going to be okay, Quinn. I promise."

Santana nodded and also hugged Quinn. "Yeah. We're going to help you."  
"I'm so scared." Quinn sobbed. Rachel and Santana didn't say anything. They just hugged Quinn.


	10. Confessions

_**Okay here's Chapter 10! I can't believe I'm on Chapter 10 already! Haha! Sorry for any mistakes. Please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy ;)**_

x

Quinn moaned as she lifted her head of the pillow and looked around the room. She had a serious headache.

"Good morning." Quinn heard someone say. She turned around to see Rachel lying on the mattress under the covers.

Quinn rubbed her eyes. "Morning Rachel. Where's Santana?"

"In the kitchen." Rachel said as she sat up. "We were going to wake you up. She went to the kitchen to get you a drink. How are you feeling?"

Quinn sighed. "I'm okay. My head really hurts."

"I'm not surprised you cried your eyes out for nearly 3 hours last night." Rachel said as she stood up and walked over to the fold-out bed Quinn was on.

The door opened and they saw Santana come in with a glass of water in her hand.

"Oh good. Your awake." Santana said before putting the glass on her desk. She went over and sat down next to Quinn and Rachel. "You ready to talk about this?"

Quinn nodded. The girls didn't get to talk to Quinn last night. She sobbed until she fell asleep.

"What are you going to do?" Santana asked.

Quinn sighed. "I don't know. How am I going to tell Finn and my parents? This is going to kill Finn when he finds out the baby isn't his. My parents are going to be furious when they find out I'm pregnant. They are going to kill me when they find out I cheated on Finn."

"And you have to tell Puck." Santana pointed out.

Quinn covered her face and fell back onto the bed. "This is my punishment! This is what I get for acting like a slut."

"Quinn, stop it!" Rachel said as she pulled Quinn up. "We're going to take this slowly. Okay?"

"What am I going to do?" Quinn asked.

Rachel started rubbing circles in Quinn's back. "Tell the truth. I know it's going to hurt but it's the right thing to do."

"How am I going to tell Finn?" Quinn said.

Rachel put her arms around Quinn and hugged her tightly. "You can't hide this. Tell him in school tomorrow and tell Puck."

Quinn felt sick with worry. "What about my parents?"

"Worry about them later." Rachel said. "Let's just worry about Finn and Puck now."

Quinn started crying. "My life is ruined. I'm going to lose my boyfriend. I'm going to get kicked off the Cheerios."

"You can't continue with the Cheerios. It's not safe for the baby." Rachel said before taking Quinn's hand. "Your life isn't ruined. You have me and Santana. We're going to help you. Promise."

Santana pulled Quinn into a tight hug.

x

"I can't do this." Quinn said the next day.

Rachel held Quinn's shoulders. "You have to. Your doing the right thing."

"I don't feel like I'm doing the right thing." Quinn said nervously. "This is going to crush him."

"It's better then him finding out the hard way." Santana said.

Rachel hugged Quinn. "Your doing the right thing. Trust me."

Quinn saw Finn walked towards them.

"Wish me luck." Quinn whispered.

Quinn nervously walked over to Finn.

Finn smiled at her. "Hey babe."

"We need to talk." Quinn said.

Finn's smile changed to a worried look. "What's wrong?"

Quinn took Finn's hand and they walked into an empty classroom.

_'Goodbye Finn, your going to hate me forever.' _Quinn thought to herself.

"What's going on Quinn?" Finn asked after Quinn closed the door.

"Your going to hate me." Quinn said.

"You know I could never hate you." Finn said as he took Quinn's hand. "Now what's wrong?"

Tears started to fall from Quinn's eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Finn immediately started to panic. "What? How? Quinn, we never did it before."

Quinn nodded. "I know. I'm so sorry, Finn. Your not the father."

Finn gave her a confused and shocked look. "What? Who is the father?"

"Noah Puckerman."

Finn got tears in his eyes. "You cheated on me? With Puck? Why?"

"When Kathy Martin had her party, Puck asked me to go upstairs with him." Quinn said. "I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing. I'm so sorry. I really didn't want to hurt you."

Finn got angry and punched the wall. "How can you do this to me? I loved you! Now I can't trust you! We are done!"

Quinn looked down and nodded. Finn was about to walk out when Quinn called him.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I really am." Quinn said. Finn just nodded and walked out. Tears falling from his eyes.

x

When Noah Puckerman was walking to his locker he didn't expect to see Quinn standing there waiting for him. Quinn went straight over to him and grabbed his wrist.

"We need to talk now."

Puck gave her a confused look as she pulled him into a quiet area.

"Remember Kathy Martin's party?" Quinn asked.

Puck laughed. "How can I forget?"

Quinn slapped Puck's arm. "I'm being serious! When we did it that night we didn't use protection! I'm pregnant, Puck. Your the father!"

Puck went pale. He just stood there with a shocked look on his face. "Are you sure? Are you sure I'm the father?"

Quinn nodded. "I'm positive."

"Have you told your parents?" Puck asked.

Quinn shook her head. "No. Believe me when I tell them there will be World War Three."

"So, what are you going to do? Are you going to keep it?"

Quinn sighed. "I haven't thought about it yet. I'm going to tell my parents before making a decision."

Puck just nodded. "Did you tell Finn?"

Quinn nodded. "Yes. He didn't take it well."

Puck put his to his head. "Oh God, I don't know what to say."

"It's okay. Your in shock. I am too." Quinn said.

"When are you going to tell your parents?" Puck asked.

"I don't know yet. I'm going to tell them soon." Quinn said. "I have to go to class. We can talk later, okay?"

Puck nodded. "Okay."

Quinn started walking to her class. She then realized her perfect life would no longer be easy.


	11. Us Against The World

_**Here's Chapter 11! :D Sorry for the long wait! I was a bit busy.**_

_**The will be more things coming up. You know me, I'm full of surprises! ;) lol. Review and tell me what you think! ;) Enjoy!**_

x

"We're nearly there!" Santana said in an excited tone after the pilot announced the plane would be landing in five minutes.

Quinn took no notice of Santana. She just continued looking down.

"You okay?" Santana asked as she took Quinn's hand.

Quinn nodded. "Stressed."

"About telling your parents?" Santana asked. Quinn nodded.

"Remember what we said? This week is going to be a stress-free week." Santana smiled. "So don't worry. We're going to have fun."

Quinn smiled. "Thanks Santana."

"No problem." Santana looked over at Rachel who was sitting next to Quinn. "Hey, she's asleep."

Quinn looked at Rachel who was resting her head against the window. "She fell asleep about an hour ago."

"I'm going to throw something at her." Santana said as she looked though her bag and took out her purse. She leaned forward and threw the purse at Rachel.

"Ow." Rachel said as she jumped up."What was that for?"

"To wake you up." Santana said.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You couldn't just call me or something?"

"It was her idea to throw something at you, not mine." Quinn said while pointing to Santana.

"Can I have my purse back?" Santana asked.

Rachel picked up Santana's purse and threw it back.

"When are we landing?" Rachel asked.

"Five minutes." Quinn said back.

"This is so exciting!" Santana said. Rachel and Quinn laughed.

x

"Come on, Tell me about Nationals with the Cheerios." Rachel said as she sat down on the floor next to Brittany.

The three girls were sitting on the floor of their tiny bedroom. Four hours after arriving in Louisiana the girls decided to get changed into some comfortable pajamas.

"Rachel, I would give anything for you to be there." Quinn laughed. "We were in Florida for Nationals. Off course during rehearsals Santana managed to hurt her knee. By the end of the competition Santana's was in loads of pain. So we took her to the hospital and we found out she torn ligaments in her knee. So she ended up coming back to Ohio in a wheelchair."

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at Santana. "That could only happen to you, Santana."

"Tell Rachel about the restaurant." Brittany said.

"No!" Santana shouted. "Don't tell her!"

"I'm telling her!" Quinn shouted back. She looked over at Rachel. "There was another team at Nationals from California. This team had loads of boys on it. So on our last night we went to a restaurant with the other team. Santana talked one of the boys into carrying her into the restaurant."

Rachel started laughing. "No way."

"The guy was hot and I liked it." Santana laughed.

Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes. "I wish I was there."

"Join the Cheerios and you can with us." Santana said.

"Never going to happen, Santana." Rachel said back.

"You'll be alone when we're at Nationals." Brittany said to Rachel.

"She won't be alone." Quinn said. "I'll be with her."

Brittany nodded. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Did you tell Brittany about..." Rachel said but Santana interrupted her.

"About the pregnancy? Yeah, we told her."

The girls continued talking. Rachel looked over at Quinn. She could see how stressed she was.

x

At about 2 in the morning Quinn sat up and looked around to the room. Brittany, Santana and Rachel were all asleep. Quinn looked over at Rachel who was sleeping on the bottom of the bunk bed.

"Rachel?" Quinn whispered. "Rach, You awake?"

Rachel moaned and rolled over onto her back. "What?"

"Nevermind." Quinn said as she lay back down. "Sorry I woke you."

Rachel sat up and looked over at Quinn. "What's wrong, Quinn?"

Quinn rolled over onto her side. "Just forget about it Rachel. Go back to sleep."

Rachel sighed as she got out her bed and quietly went over to Quinn's bed. She sat down beside Quinn. "I know there's something wrong, Quinn. It's about the baby, isn't it?"

Quinn rolled over to face Rachel. "What am going to do?"

Rachel leaned back on Quinn's bed. "Remember what we said? Stress-free week?"

"I know." Quinn said as she sat up. "I just can't get this off my mind."

Rachel nodded. "Are you going to keep the baby?"

Quinn sighed. "I honestly don't know what I'm going to do. I'm not ready to be a parent."

"I know. Your only 16." Rachel said. "How are you going to tell your parents?"

Quinn moaned. "I don't want to think about that yet. They are going to kill me."

"Their not going to kill you." Rachel said. "Have you talked to Puck?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah. He's not going to tell his mom until after I tell my parents."

"What does he think about becoming a dad?" Rachel asked.

"He's shocked. He wasn't expecting that to happen." Quinn said.

"I know it's a massive shock." Rachel said. "Is Puck going to help with the baby?"

"I have no idea." Quinn said.

"You have me and Santana to help you." Rachel said as she took Quinn's hand.

Quinn gave Rachel a small smile. "Thanks Rachel. Can you do something for me?"

Rachel nodded. "Sure. What is it?"

"I know you like Finn. Before me and Finn started dating, Finn really liked you." Quinn said. "If Finn asks you to go out with him. I want you to say yes."

"Really?" Rachel asked.

Quinn nodded. "He really likes you. He will be happy with you. I know you won't hurt him. Promise you will make him happy?"

Rachel nodded. "I promise."

Quinn smiled. "Thank you, Rachel. Your an amazing friend."

Rachel smiled and hugged Quinn. "Thank you."

"It's late." Quinn said as Rachel let her go. "We should go back to sleep."

Rachel nodded. "Your right. You feel better now?"

Quinn smiled and nodded. "I feel a lot better now."

"Good. Remember, Stress-Free week." Rachel said. "These next five days are going to be fun."

Quinn smiled. Rachel got up and walked back over to her bed.

"Goodnight." Rachel said as she lay down.

"Goodnight Rachel. Thank you." Quinn said before rolling over and going back to sleep.


	12. For The First Time

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I was very sick last week. Sorry for any mistakes here. Hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think of my little twist in this chapter! ;)**_

_**Also, I hope everyone is okay and safe after the earthquake last week. Take care everyone! Stay Safe! x**_

x

Rachel sighed as she looked thought the pages of her Biology book. This was the only class were she didn't have Quinn or Santana with her. Rachel hated it. Their teacher announced that they would be working on pairs. Rachel sighed again and looked around. She would be working alone again. As Rachel got started with her work she heard the classroom door open. She looked up to see Finn walk in.

"Finn, your late." Mr Williams, the Biology teacher, said.

"I know, Mr Williams. I'm sorry." Finn said back.

Mr Williams looked at Rachel. "Rachel, are you working with a partner?"

Rachel shook her head. "No."

Mr Williams nodded. "Alright, Finn work with Rachel."

Finn nodded and sat down next to Rachel. He opened his bag and took his book out.

"It's page 174." Rachel said.

"Thanks." Finn said as he opened his book on the page.

"We had to take notes at the start of class." Rachel said as she gave her notebook to Finn. "Here, you can copy them."

Finn smiled at her. "Thanks Rachel."

"No problem." Rachel said as she continued writing.

"So you happy to be home from Louisiana?" Finn asked.

"No! I didn't want to leave." Rachel started thinking back to the trip that ended last week.

"Sounded like you had fun." Finn said.

Rachel nodded. "Best week of my life. Did you enjoy the trip?"

Finn shrugged. "It was okay."

Rachel looked at him. "You didn't enjoy it?"

"I did enjoy it. I just had things on my mind." Finn said.

Rachel nodded. She knew he was thinking about Quinn. "Oh, I know what you mean."

Finn turned away from Rachel. "I'm sure you know about it."

Rachel nodded. "Finn, I know this has nothing to do with me. I'm not saying what Quinn did was right, but she really didn't want to hurt you."

Finn looked back at Rachel. "How do you know that?"

"Because I watched her cry her eyes out for three hours after she told me." Rachel said. "The last thing she wanted was for you to get hurt."

"If she didn't want to hurt me then why did she cheat on me?" Finn said back.

Rachel sighed. "She was drunk. She didn't know what she was doing. That happens when you drink alcohol. That's why I don't drink."

"You don't drink?" Finn asked.

"No." Rachel said. Rachel promised herself that she would never drink. She hated any sort of alcohol after seeing the damage it caused to Rachel's relationship with her father.

"I really like how you don't follow anyone else." Finn said.

Rachel gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you don't dress or act like anyone else to fit in." Finn said.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Finn."

"You welcome." Finn said. "We should hang out sometime. I would like to get to know you."

Rachel smiled. "I would like that."

x

_'You can do this." _Quinn thought to her herself before walking into the sitting room.

She saw her dad sitting in the arm-chair reading the newspaper. Her mom was sitting on the other arm-chair reading a book.

"Mom, dad? Can we talk?" Quinn asked nervously.

Judy gave Quinn a worried look. "Sure, Sweetie. What's wrong?"

Russell Fabray looked up at Quinn. "Everything okay?"

Quinn shook her head and sat down on the couch. "No, I have something to tell you. You won't be happy when I tell you."

Judy was now really worried. "What's wrong, Quinn?"

Quinn took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Russell and Judy gave her a shocked look.

"Your pregnant?" Judy said.

Russell was furious. "That Hudson boy got my daughter pregnant."

Russell got up to pick up the house-phone.

"Russell, what are you doing?" Judy asked.

"I'm calling Carole Hudson." Russell said back.

"Daddy no! You can't!" Quinn said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Why not?" Russell snapped. "He got you pregnant and I'm not letting him get away with it!"

"Finn didn't get me pregnant!" Quinn cried.

Judy gave Quinn a confused look. "Finn didn't get you pregnant?"

Quinn started crying more. "No, Finn isn't the father."

"Then who is?" Judy asked.

Quinn didn't even look at her parents. "Noah Puckerman."

"Noah Puckerman?" Russell shouted.

"His family are nothing but trouble." Judy said before turning to Quinn. "Sweetie, did he hurt you?"

Quinn shook her head. "He didn't hurt me. We were at a party a few weeks ago. Puck asked me to go upstairs with him."

"Where was Finn?" Russell asked.

Quinn wiped some of tears from her eyes. "He wasn't at the party."

"You cheated on him?" Judy said, raising her voice. "Quinn, how could you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing." Quinn said. "I really didn't want to hurt Finn."

"I'm not having my daughter act like a slut." Russell said. "I want you to get an abortion."

Quinn gave her dad a shocked look. "What?"

"You heard me!" Russell shouted. "Get an abortion or move out. You choose."

"I can't believe you!" Quinn shouted back.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that Quinn Charlotte Fabray!" Russell shouted.

"I can't believe you want me to get an abortion." Quinn said. "I much rather give the baby up for adoption then kill it before it's even born! Your my dad, your meant to help me. Not tell me to kill my baby. I'm not staying in this house with you."

Quinn turned around and stormed out of the room. She walked to the hallway. She was about to walk up the staircase when she Russell grabbed her arm.

"You can't survive without us!" Russell shouted. "How are you going to cope with being homeless with a baby?"

Quinn was shaking. This was a side of her father that she had never seen before. She didn't want to show her dad that she was scared. "I'll find a way! I'm not staying here with someone who wants me to be a killer."

Russell raised his hand and slapped Quinn hard across the face. He pushed Quinn to the ground. Quinn screamed in pain when she felt her dad kick her in the stomach and ribcage. Russell then picked Quinn up by the hair and dragged her up the stairs. He opened the bedroom door and pushed Quinn inside.

"Pack your things and get out!" Russell shouted. "I never want to see you again!"

Russell left the room and Quinn sat on the bedroom floor in shock. Her dad attacked her. Her mom was no where in sight when that happened. Quinn just lost her home.

x

"Who's at the door?" Santana asked as she walked down the stairs behind Louisa. It was not long after midnight. Santana and Louisa woke up when they heard the doorbell.

"I don't know, Santana. Please go back to your room." Louisa said as she walked over to the front door. She slowly opened the door and was shocked by who was standing there. "Quinn?"

Santana quickly ran over to the door and saw Quinn. "Quinn, What are you doing here? It's past midnight."

"My dad kicked me out." Quinn said through her tears.

Louisa hugged Quinn. "That is terrible, Quinn."

Louisa turned to Santana. "Santana, take Quinn inside."

Santana nodded and took into the sitting room. They sat down on the couch while Louisa carried Quinn's bags inside.

"Your freezing." Santana said as she got a blanket and wrapped it around Quinn's shoulders.

"Quinn, what happened?" Louisa asked as she walked in.

"I told my parents about the baby. My dad told me to get an abortion or move out. I told him I wasn't going to kill the baby and he attacked me." Quinn cried.

Santana wrapped her arms around her hysterical friend. "He attacked you?"

Quinn nodded and continued sobbing. "He slapped across the face. He kicked me in the stomach and ribcage."

"He kicked you in the stomach?" Louisa shouted. She ran over to Quinn. She lifted Quinn's t-shirt above her stomach. She saw bruises forming on her stomach. "Quinn, we should go to the hospital. Just to check on the baby."

"I'll stay with you." Santana said as she grabbed Quinn's hand.

"Don't worry, your going to stay with us." Louisa said before going out to the hallway to get her coat and car keys.

Quinn nodded. She still couldn't believe her dad attacked her. Her mom was no where in sight when it happened. Now Quinn knew how Rachel felt. Quinn didn't fully understand what it was like to be beaten by your own parent. Quinn was only beaten once. This was now Rachel's life. That's when Quinn started to panic.

"Where's Rachel?" Quinn sobbed. "Is she okay? Did her dad hurt her?"

Santana held Quinn tight. "Shh, it's okay. Rachel's fine. I talked to her on the phone. She's gone to bed. Her dad didn't hurt her."

Santana rubbed circles in Quinn's back and sighed. Santana knew all about the pain Quinn was in.


	13. You And I Collide

_**Here's Chapter 13! :) I'm sorry for any mistakes. :) Enjoy! :)**_

x

It was now two months. Two months since Quinn moved in with Santana. It was now February 2010. The baby was okay after Russell's attack on Quinn. Quinn was left with some really bad bruises. Quinn was terrified after the attack. The attack made her more nervous about leaving Rachel alone with her dad. Quinn had no contact with her mom or dad since the attack. To be honest she didn't want any contact with them yet.

Meanwhile things were all the same for Rachel. She spent her Christmas and 16th Birthday with Quinn and Santana. She didn't get beaten as much because she always avoided her dad. Rachel was becoming very close friends with Finn. They spent loads of time together outside of school. Finn had no idea what was happening with Rachel and Leroy. Rachel made Quinn and Santana promise not to tell him.

Right now Rachel and Finn were in the park. Rachel wanted to go for a walk and she invited Finn to go with her. He agreed to it. Now they were walking along the path in the park.

"So why did you want me to come to the park with you?" Finn asked as he looked at Rachel.

"I always come here. I wanted a friend to come with me." Rachel said as she looked up at Finn and smiled. "You don't do this much. Do you?"

Finn shook his head. "No, not really."

The walked in silence for a moment before Rachel started talking. "I come here sometimes to think. Or to get away from everyone else."

"I think everyone has that one special place where they can get away from everyone." Finn smiled.

"I'm guessing your special place is the football field?" Rachel asked as she sat down on the bench.

"Wow. You know me so well." Finn laughed as he sat down next Rachel.

"My dad always took me here during the summer." Rachel said. "Being here reminds me of everything we used to do together."

Finn smiled and nodded. "I know, what that's like. My dad used to play football when he was in high school. That's why I play football."

"Do you remember your dad, Finn?" Rachel asked.

Finn shook his head. "I was only a few months old when he died so I don't remember. He loved football so I feel like when I'm on the football field I have a connection with him."

"That's amazing." Rachel said with a smile. "When I come here I always feel like my dad is here with me."

"He's here, Rachel. He's watching over you." Finn smiled.

Rachel gave Finn a teary smile. "I'm sure your dad would be very proud of you."

Finn smiled and took Rachel's hand. "Your dad would be so happy to see you smiling again."

Rachel giggled and wiped a tear from her eye. "Thank you, Finn."

Rachel looked into Finn's eyes. Without realizing it both Finn and Rachel leaned in and kissed. They both kissed for a moment before they slowly pulled away. They both didn't realize what just happened but they both liked it. They looked at each other for a moment before the sound of Rachel's phone interrupted them.

"Sorry." Rachel said before taking her phone out of her pocket.

Finn smiled. "It's okay."

Rachel sighed as she looked at the phone. "I forgot."

"Forgot about what?" Finn asked.

"Quinn has her scan today. Me and Santana are going with her." Rachel said as she put her phone back in her pocket. "Sorry Finn. I have to go to Santana's house."

"I'll walk you there." Finn said as he stood up with Rachel.

"Really?" Rachel said with a smile.

Finn nodded. "Off course."

Rachel smiled as she walked with Finn. "Thank you, Finn."

"I was wondering, are doing anything on Saturday night?" Finn asked nervously.

Rachel shook her head. "I don't think I'm doing anything. Why?"

"I was wondering do you want to go out for dinner on Saturday? We could see a movie or something."

"Like on a date?" Rachel asked with a smile. Finn nodded.

Rachel kissed Finn on the cheek. "I'd love too."

x

"You and Finn kissed?" Quinn said.

Rachel nodded as she looked over at Quinn who was lying down, holding her t-shirt above her stomach.

"So what happened. What did he say afterwards?" Santana asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I don't know. Right after we kissed I got a text message from you."

Quinn gave Santana a look. "Well done, Santana. Ruining the moment."

"Hey, I didn't know!" Santana yelled.

Rachel laughed. "It's okay. It didn't really ruin the moment. He asked me to go out with him on Saturday."

"What does he want to do on Saturday?" Quinn asked.

"He wants to go to a movie and dinner." Rachel said.

"Your going on a date?" Quinn said with a big smile as the doctor started putting gel on her stomach.

"Aww! Rachel has a boyfriend!" Santana said as she hugged Rachel.

Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes. "Calm down. He didn't ask me to be his girlfriend."

"He will." Quinn said.

"I think he's going to ask you on Saturday." Santana said. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You ready, Quinn?" The female doctor asked.

Quinn smiled and nodded. "I'm ready."

The girls watched as the doctor moved the wand around Quinn's stomach. The doctor smiled and pointed to the monitor. "There's your baby."

"Oh my God." Santana said with a smile.

"It's so tiny." Rachel said.

"Would you like me to print some pictures for you?" The doctor asked. Quinn nodded.

The doctor hit a few buttons to print the pictures.

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl." Santana said.

"Do you want to know what it is?" The doctor asked.

Quinn thought for a moment then nodded. "Yeah I want to know."

"Are you sure?" The doctor asked. Quinn nodded.

The doctor looked at the monitor and moved the wand around. She looked at Quinn and smiled. "Congratulations, your getting a daughter."

Quinn gave the doctor a shocked look then she looked at Rachel and Santana. "It's a girl!"

Santana and Rachel smiled as they pulled Quinn in for hug.

x

It was 11 o'clock at night when Rachel arrived home. She slowly closed the door. Not wanting to make any noise. She screamed when she turned around and saw Leroy standing there.

"Hi daddy." Rachel said, hoping that he wasn't that drunk.

"Where were you?" Leroy said.

"I was at a friends house." Rachel said, nervously.

"I know what your doing!" Leroy shouted. "You think that avoiding me means that you won't get hurt. Your not that smart, Rachel!"

"Why are you doing this to me?" Rachel asked as she started to tear up.

"Cause your dad is dead! It's all your fault!" Leroy yelled.

"It's not my fault!" Rachel shouted. "He died in an accident! I didn't do anything!"

Leroy raised his hand and hit Rachel across the face so hard that she fell down. "Don't ever talk back to me, Bitch!"

Rachel put her hand to her cheek and ran upstairs to her bedroom. Leroy was strong and he really hurt Rachel. Rachel quickly locked her bedroom door. Rachel managed to push her desk over to the door so Leroy couldn't get in. She then sat down on her bed. Her cheek was really hurting. She started crying. She wanted all this pain to stop.


	14. Safe

_**Okay here's Chapter 14. I'm sorry for any mistakes. You have no idea how hard I worked on this! Please review and tell me what you think. :) Enjoy!**_

x

Rachel kept her head down as she walked to school that morning. Her cheek was still hurting after the attack last night. Rachel really didn't want to go to school. She didn't want anyone to see her. She had to go to school because she didn't want stay at home with Leroy. She had nowhere to go.

Rachel heard someone call her. "Rachel!"

Rachel turned around to see Finn run towards her. "Hey Rach."

"Hi Finn." Rachel said as she kept her head down.

Finn got worried when Rachel wouldn't look at him. "Are you okay, Rachel?"

Rachel nodded. "I'm fine."

Finn was really worried. Rachel was pale. Her eyes were red. "Are you sure your okay, Rachel?"

Rachel nodded again. Finn lifted Rachel's head so she could face him. Finn gasped when he saw the bruise on Rachel's cheek.

"Rachel, what happened?" Finn asked. "Did someone hurt you?"

Rachel nodded. "Finn, you promise you won't tell anyone?"

Finn nodded. "I promise. Now tell me what happened?"

"My daddy attacked me last night." Rachel said before she started crying.

Finn quickly took out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"I'm calling the police." Finn said back.

"No!" Rachel screamed as she tried to grab the phone out of Finn's hand. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone! You promised!"

"How long has he been doing this to you?" Finn asked.

"Since my dad died." Rachel cried.

Finn looked at the hysterical girl. He bent down and gently kissed the bruise on Rachel's cheek. "Does anybody else know?"

Rachel nodded. "Quinn and Santana know. Finn, what am I going to do? I can't let anyone see the bruise."

Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel. While Rachel rested her bruised cheek against Finn's chest.

"I'm going to walk you to school. Quinn and Santana will know what to do." Finn said.

Rachel nodded and looked up at Finn. "You promise you won't tell anyone?"

"If this gets any worse I will tell someone." Finn said as he hugged Rachel tightly. "I promise I will do everything I can to keep you safe."

x

"Puck!" Quinn called as she walked over to his locker.

"Oh, Hey Quinn." Puck said back.

"Did you talk to your mom yet?" Quinn asked as she leaned against the locker.

Puck nodded. "Yeah I told her. She wasn't happy."

"What are we going to do?" Quinn said. "I'm homeless."

Puck sighed. "Don't worry. We'll sort something out."

"We better. Do you have any idea how much money it costs to look after a baby?" Quinn said. "I have no home and no money."

Puck nodded. "I know. I'm not going to let you go through this alone."

"Good." Quinn said as she started to walk away. Quinn turned around and looked at Puck. "By the way, Congratulations. Your getting a daughter."

Puck stood there for a second with a shocked look on his face.

x

"Did you talk to Puck?" Santana asked when she saw Quinn walk over to her.

"Yeah, I talked to him." Quinn said as she leaned against the locker. "Santana, what am I going to do?"

"Don't worry. Me and Louisa are going to help you." Santana said.

Quinn sighed. "You and Louisa have enough going on. You don't need me and a baby."

Santana took Quinn's hand. "Don't worry. We will figure something out."

Quinn nodded. "Is Rachel here yet?"

Santana shook her head. "Not yet. She should be on her way now."

Just then Santana saw Rachel walk over to them with Finn. She got worried when she saw Rachel holding her hand to her cheek.

"Everything okay, Rach?" Santana asked as she walked over to her with Quinn.

"She needs your help." Finn said. Rachel slowly took her hand away from her cheek. Quinn and Santana gasped when they saw the bruise.

"Oh my god!" Quinn said as she covered her mouth.

"Your dad did that?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded.

"She doesn't want anyone to see the bruise." Finn said. "Is there anything you can do to cover it?"

Santana took a closer look at the bruise. "I think I might be able to cover it. Come with me and Quinn."

"Thank you, Finn." Rachel said.

"Your welcome. I'll see you later." Finn said before he kissed the top of Rachel's head. Rachel let go of Finn's hand and followed Quinn and Santana to the bathroom.

x

"Rachel, what did he do to you?" Quinn asked.

"He hit me last night." Rachel said back.

"I can cover the bruise with some make-up." Santana said before taking out her make-up bag. "Hold still."

"He knows about everything." Rachel said. "He knows that I've been avoiding him."

"So that plan isn't going to work anymore." Santana said as she started putting make-up on Rachel.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Quinn asked.

"I have no idea." Rachel said.

"Did he do anything else to you?" Santana asked.

"No, He just hit me. I ran to my room before he had a chance to do anything else." Rachel said.

"Rachel, you have to leave there." Quinn said, now getting very worried for her friend.

"I can't. I have nowhere else to go."

"Rachel, you can stay with us." Santana said.

"I don't want to cause you any trouble." Rachel said.

After Santana finished doing Rachel's make-up. She pulled Rachel into a tight hug. "It's going to be okay. I promise."

"Rachel, please stay with us?" Quinn asked. "Me and Santana don't want you to get hurt."

"Just let me think about it. Okay?" Rachel said.

Quinn sighed and nodded. "Okay."

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't see the bruise due to the make-up. Rachel turned to Santana and smiled. "You did a great job with the make-up, Santana."

"Thanks." Santana said with a small smile. "Ready to go to class?"

Rachel nodded before walking into the hallway with Quinn and Santana.

x

Later that night Rachel stood at her front door for a few minutes while getting herself ready to go inside. Her plan was to run straight her room and hope that her dad won't catch her. She quickly opened the door and went inside. She closed the door and started to run to her room. Her plan was unsuccessful. Before she got to the staircase she felt her dad grab her arm.

"You thought I forgot?" Leroy said. "Why are you so late home?"

"I was with a friend." Rachel said nervously.

"I wanted you to be home early!" Leroy shouted.

"Why? So you can beat me again?" Rachel shouted back.

Leroy slapped Rachel across the face. "What have I told you about talking back, Rachel Barbara Berry!"

"Why are you doing this to me?" Rachel said as she put her hand to her cheek. "Why are you blaming all this on me? Dad got run over by a car. The driver didn't stop on time! That had nothing to do with me!"

"You told him to go to the school! If he didn't go he would still be alive!"

Rachel was now getting very annoyed. She was tired of getting blamed for her dads death. "You know what? I'm glad that dad isn't here to see what a monster you are! You really think he's going to love you after everything your doing to me?"

Leroy grabbed Rachel and pushed her hard against the wall. "It's not all about you, you worthless bitch!"

Leroy grabbed Rachel's hair and pulled her into the kitchen.

"I hate you!" Leroy shouted as he pushed Rachel to the ground. Rachel watched Leroy walk over to the drawer.

Rachel sat there with tears going down her cheeks. She pulled herself up and stood against the wall as Leroy's words repeated in her head. Her daddy hated her. This time a few months ago he adored her and called her his Princess. Now he was beating her. Rachel's thoughts were interrupted when Leroy walked over to her with a knife in his hand.

"You should have been hit by that car! Not your dad!" Leroy shouted as he swung the knife at Rachel.

Rachel screamed as she lifted her hands to block her face but it was too late. She felt the knife cut the side of her face. Rachel cried in pain as she put her hand to the side of her face. She felt the blood on her hand. Leroy swung the knife again. This time it made contact with the upper part of Rachel's left arm. Rachel started to panic when she saw the amount of blood pouring from her arm. She used all of her energy to pull her dads hand away before the knife hit her again. She managed to get the knife out of Leroy's hand. She pushed Leroy off her and ran out of the house. She ran to the side of the house and got down behind the bins. She prayed her dad wouldn't find her. She quickly took out her phone and dialed a familiar number.

x

Meanwhile Santana was sitting on the couch reading a magazine while Louisa was cleaning. Quinn was sitting next to Santana watching another episode of _'16 And Pregnant.'_

"Is childbirth really painful?" Quinn asked nervously.

"Pain or no pain, that baby has to come out." Santana said as she put her magazine down.

"I wish you would stop watching that." Louisa said to Quinn.

Santana heard her phone ringing. She took it out of her pocket and looked at the Caller ID.

"Who is it?" Louisa asked.

"It's Rachel." Santana said before answering the phone. "What's up, Rachel?"

Quinn was about to turn her attention back to the TV when Santana started talking down her phone.

"Woah Rach, Calm down! What happened?" Santana said. Quinn and Louisa looked at each other.

"Okay Rach, Where are you?" Santana said. Quinn was now really worried.

"Okay stay there! I'll be there in 10 minutes!" Santana said before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked.

"Something happened. Rachel was so hysterical I couldn't understand what she was saying. We need to go and get her. Louisa, can you take us to Rachel's house?"

Louisa nodded. "Yeah. Off course."

The three girls quickly got their things and left the house.

x

"Is this Rachel's house?" Louisa asked as she stopped the car.

Santana nodded. "Yeah this is it."

"Is Rachel inside?" Quinn asked.

"No. She said she was outside." Santana said as she opened the car door.

Quinn and Santana got out of the car and looked around for Rachel.

"Rachel?" Santana called. "Where are you?"

Santana turned around and saw Rachel run towards them. Santana froze when she saw Rachel covered in blood. "Oh my god!"

Rachel's arm and the side of her face were covered in blood. Quinn quickly wrapped her arms around Rachel. "Rachel, what happened?"

Louisa quickly out of the car and ran over to the girls. Rachel was crying so much that she couldn't breathe.

"Daddy...Knife." Was all she managed to say.

"He attacked you with a knife?" Santana said with a shocked look. "Rachel, where did he hurt you?"

Rachel lifted her left arm. She used her right hand to point to the side of her face.

Louisa quickly opened the boot of the car and she looked through bags that had clothes for the charity shop. She got two old t-shirts out of the bag. She closed the boot before going over to the girls.

"Hold this to your face, sweetie." Louisa said as she gave Rachel the t-shirt. Rachel nodded and held the t-shirt to her face to put pressure on the cut.

"Quinn, hold this to her arm." Louisa said as gave Quinn the second t-shirt.

Louisa went around the car and got back in the drivers seat. "Help her into the car. I'm taking her to the hospital."

Quinn and Santana carefully got Rachel into the car. Santana put her arm around her hysterical friend. Things were now worse.


	15. Teenage Dream

_**I'm really sorry for the long wait! I've been busy lately. I really hope everyone likes this! I had a lot of drama writing this. The fan on my computer wouldn't work so it kept over-heating. It's working okay now tho. Please review and tell me what you think! :) Enjoy ;)**_

x

Santana yawned as she walked into her bedroom with Rachel. It was nearly 8:30am. Santana was exhausted after staying up all night with Rachel in the hospital. Around midnight Louisa took Quinn home. Rachel had to give statements to the police and her dad was arrested. Rachel needed to get a few stitches on her arm and face. After running tests to check for any other damage, the doctors were happy enough to let Rachel go home.

"Get some sleep, girls." Louisa said from the bedroom door.

"Where's Quinn?" Santana asked.

"She went to Rachel's house to get some of Rachel's things. I'll wake you both up in a few hours." Louisa said before closing the door.

Santana looked at Rachel who was sitting on her bed. Santana went over to her drawer and took out a white t-shirt and black pajama bottoms.

"I think these should fit you." Santana said as she handed the clothes to Rachel.

Santana went back to her drawer and took out her pajamas.

"I'm going to the bathroom to get changed. I'll be back in a minute." Santana said before she left the room.

About five minutes later Santana came back into the bedroom to see Rachel was already changed. She just sat on Santana's bed and stayed silent.

"You okay?" Santana asked, knowing that it was a stupid question. She knew Rachel wasn't okay but she didn't know what to say to her.

"No, I'm not okay." Rachel said as she looked down. "My dad is dead and my daddy hates me."

"Your daddy doesn't hate you." Santana said.

"Yes he does! He told me! He did this to me!" Rachel yelled as she pointed to the stitches on her arm. She put her hands to her face and started crying.

Santana sat down beside Rachel and rubbed her back. "Rachel, your dad was very drunk. He couldn't control what he did or what he said."

"You don't know what it was like, Santana. I thought he was going to kill me." Rachel cried.

Santana sighed. "I know exactly what it's like."

Rachel looked up and gave Santana a confused look. "What?"

Santana pulled Rachel into a tight hug and stroked Rachel's hair. "My dad was a alcoholic. He always used to beat my mom. My mom tried to act normal so I wouldn't get scared. My dad started taking drugs then he started to use violence towards me. My mom was to scared to tell anyone cause she thought he was going to kill us. My dad used to hit me with a belt. One time he pushed me and I hit my head of the coffee table. I was left unconscious. He didn't care if I was seriously hurt or not. Another time he filled the bath and held my head under the water. That's when my mom had enough. She left me here with Louisa so I wouldn't get hurt. I haven't seen or heard from my mom is six years. I don't know if she's okay or not. That's why I was being so nice to you. I didn't want you to get hurt like I did."

"You remember that day I pushed you into the lockers?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded. "That day I was upset cause I missed my mom. I'm really sorry for taking it out on you."

"It's okay." Rachel said as she wiped tears from her eyes. "I'm really sorry, Santana."

"It's okay." Santana hugged Rachel tightly. Knowing that this was going to be really hard for Rachel. People would look at Santana and they would never guess that she had a terrifying past. This was a lot different for Rachel. Rachel now had scars. There was nothing she could do about it.

"I have no one now." Rachel said.

"You have me and Quinn." Santana said back.

Rachel sighed and shook her head. "It's not the same, Santana. I don't have any parents. I'm alone."

Santana started to rub Rachel's back. She tried to think of something to make Rachel feel better. Then an idea came to her. "What about your birth-mom?"

"What?" Rachel asked as she looked at Santana.

"Your birth-mom. Do you know who she is?" Santana asked.

Rachel shook her head. "I have no idea who she is."

"Do you know anything about her?" Santana asked.

Rachel shook her head again. "No, I never asked."

Santana nodded. "Okay. After you get your stitches removed, me and you are going to go back to your house and look for anything that could tell us who your mom is."

"Really?" Rachel asked with a smile. Santana nodded and Rachel hugged her tightly. "Thank you!"

"No problem." Santana laughed as Rachel let her go. "We should get some sleep."

Rachel nodded as she realized how tired she was. She got off Santana's bed and went over to the mattress she normally slept on when she stayed with Santana. She was about to lie down when she felt Santana's hand on her shoulder.

"You can sleep in my bed if you want. I'll sleep on the mattress." Santana said.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked as Santana helped her stand up.

Santana nodded. "I'm sure. The mattress won't help your arm and you will be more comfortable in my bed."

"Thanks Santana." Rachel said went over to Santana's bed.

"No problem." Santana said as she lay down on the mattress and pulled the covers over herself. "Just wake me up if you need anything."

"Santana, Thank you for everything." Rachel said as she got into Santana's bed.

"Your welcome." Santana said before falling asleep.

x

Later that evening Louisa was watching TV while Quinn sat beside her reading a book.

"What are you reading?" Louisa asked Quinn.

"It's a book of baby names." Quinn said as she held up the book.

Louisa smiled. "Any ideas for names?"

Quinn sighed and shook her head. "If it was a boy I was going to call it Cameron, after my brother. I'm having a girl so I have no idea what to name her."

The girls heard someone walking down the stairs. They turned around to see Santana walk in.

"Did you sleep well?" Louisa asked. Santana nodded and sat down on the chair.

"Is Rachel okay?" Quinn asked.

Santana nodded again. "She's fine. She's still asleep."

The girls stayed silent for a moment. They heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Santana said as she got up and walked to the front door.

Quinn said as she leaned back on the couch. "I hope it's not the police again."

When Santana opened the front door she was shocked by who she saw standing there. "Finn?"

"Santana, is Rachel okay? My mom heard she was in hospital." Finn said, starting to panic.

"She's doing okay. She was attacked last night." Santana said.

"Did her dad attack her?" Finn asked. Santana nodded.

"Is she at the hospital?" Finn asked.

Santana shook her head. "We were at the hospital all night. She had to get a few stitches. They let her go home this morning. She's asleep now."

"Well, I just wanted to see if she was okay. I'll come back to see her later when she's awake." Finn said before he was about to walk away.

"Wait!" Santana said. "I was going to wake her up to see if she will eat anything. Do you want to wake her?"

"Are you sure?" Finn asked.

Santana nodded. "Yeah, she will be happy to see you. She's upstairs in my room. First door to the left."

"Thanks Santana." Finn said before going upstairs.

When Finn went into Santana's room the first thing he saw was Rachel sleeping peacefully in Santana's bed. He walked over to the side of the bed and he saw the stitches on Rachel's face. The scar from the attack was just on front of Rachel's ear on the left side of her face. Rachel could cover it when she wore her hair down.

Finn put his hand on Rachel's shoulder and gently shook her. "Rachel, wake up."

Rachel moaned before she opened her eyes and looked up at Finn. "Finn?"

"Hey." Finn smiled.

"Hi." Rachel said as she sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about what happened. I came to see if your okay." Finn said.

"Who told you about the attack?" Rachel asked.

"My mom." Finn said back. "Her friend saw the police cars at your house last night."

Rachel looked down and nodded.

"I'm really sorry that I wasn't there to protect you." Finn said as he put his arm around Rachel.

"Don't be sorry." Rachel said. "I'm alive. Besides from the cuts, I wasn't that badly hurt."

"So, where are you going to stay now?" Finn asked.

"I've going to live here." Rachel said.

"Your dad is never going to hurt you again." Finn said as before he kissed Rachel's forehead. "It's over now."

Rachel smiled as she rested her head against Finn's chest. She was still upset that Leroy was gone. She knew that she was safe now.


	16. I Hope You Find It

_**I am so sorry for the long while! :( There may be some mistakes cause I rushed to get it finished. I've been busy! Please tell me what you think. Enjoy! ;)**_

x

"Puckerman!" Quinn shouted as she walked towards Puck's locker. We need to talk!"

Puck turned around and looked at Quinn. This was the first time he had seen Quinn in nearly a week. "Where have you been this past week?"

"I was looking after my friend who was attacked." Quinn said.

"I heard someone was attacked. I was worried because you were not in." Puck said.

"I'm fine. Rachel was attacked." Quinn said back.

"Is she okay?" Puck asked.

Quinn nodded. "She needed a few stitches but she's okay now."

"Good." Puck said.

"So have you spoke to your mom?" Quinn asked. "You said you were going to ask if she would help us?"

"I asked. She said this was our mistake and we had to sort this our ourselves."

Quinn sighed and put her hands to her face. "I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean you can't do this?" Puck asked, getting worried. "I can get a job and we can get stuff for the baby."

"That's not the problem, Puck." Quinn said, nearly in tears. "I'm homeless. Louisa and Santana were nice enough to let me move in. I can't live there with a baby."

"We can work something out." Puck said.

"I just need to be alone for a while." Quinn said before walking away.

x

"Santana, are you sure we're allowed be here?" Rachel asked nervously as they walked towards Rachel's house.

"Yeah, Rachel. Don't worry. We're not doing anything wrong."

"We should be in school." Rachel said.

"You told me that you were not ready to go back." Santana pointed out. "It's going to be okay. I promise."

The girls walked up to Rachel's front door. Santana turned to Rachel. "Do you have a key?"

Rachel nodded. She lifted up one of the flower pots and pulled a key out from under it.

She opened the door and both girls walked in. Santana was shocked when she saw Rachel's house. They whole place was a mess. Rachel walked into the kitchen and Santana followed her. Santana couldn't believe her eyes. There was smashed dishes on the floor. Alcohol bottles were on the counter. Santana looked across the room and saw blood on the floor and wall. It was Rachel's blood. That was from the night of the attack. The sight of the blood nearly made Santana sick.

"Okay. We have to find something that can tell us who your mom is." Santana said. "Do you know where your dads keep your baby stuff?"

Rachel nodded. "They keep all my old things in the basement."

Rachel walked over to the staircase leading to the basement. Santana followed her. Rachel turned on the basement light.

Santana couldn't believe the amount of boxes in the basement. "God Rachel. How much stuff do you have?"

Rachel laughed. "My dads could never bring themselves to give them away."

Santana looked at some of the boxes. She found one that said _'Rachel's Baby Stuff' _written on it. She lifted the box out and called Rachel. "Hey Rach, There could be something in here."

Rachel walked over to Santana who opened the box.

"These are my baby things." Rachel said with a weak smile.

"Aww." Santana said as she picked up a photo. "That's adorable!"

"What is it?" Rachel asked as she looked at the photo.

It was a photo of Leroy and Hiram holding Rachel when she was just a few hours old. Rachel was wrapped in a pink blanket and she was wearing a white hat.

"I've never seen this photo before." Rachel said as she started to tear up.

"Really?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded.

"I want to keep this." Rachel said as she put the photo down.

"There has to be something in here that could tell us who your mom is." Santana said as she looked though the box. The box was filled with photo albums and Rachel's baby clothes. Santana was about to give up looking when she found something. "What's this?"

Rachel looked at Santana who was holding a tape in her hands. "I have no idea."

Santana opened the case and found a note on the inside. "There's a note."

Rachel took the note out of the case and looked at it. "This note is from my dad."

"What does it say?" Santana asked.

Rachel looked down at the note and started reading it out loud.

_"Dear Rachel, This is something I wanted to give you if you ever wanted to know anything about your mom. Your daddy doesn't know this but I asked your mom to record this for you. I know it may not be easy for you to grow up with two dads cause sometimes every girl needs their mom. You may be wondering why your mom isn't in your life. There's a reason for that. I'll tell you when your older. Remember me and daddy love you. I want you to listen to this whenever you need your mom. Love you forever, Dad. x_

"I never asked about my mom. That's why my dad never gave this to me." Rachel said, still in shock from the note she just read.

"You know what this means? This could help us find your mom!" Santana said. "Do have anything anything we can play the tape on?"

Rachel nodded. "The radio in my room had a tape-recorder."

Santana grabbed Rachel hand and ran upstairs to Rachel's bedroom. When they got to Rachel's bedroom Rachel sat down on her bed while Santana put the tape into the tape-recorder.

"Santana, I can't do this. I'm not ready."

Santana could see how nervous Rachel was. "It's okay, Rachel. This could tell us who your mom is. It's okay to be nervous."

Santana took her earphones out of her pocket and handed them to Rachel. "You listen to the tape and I'll get some of your things."

"Will you listen to it with me?" Rachel asked.

Santana nodded. "Off course I will."

Both girls walked over to Rachel's desk. Santana plugged the earphones into the radio. Both girls put the earphones on.

"You ready to do this?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded. Santana pressed the play button.

Both girls heard a woman's voice singing 'I Dreamed A Dream.' She was amazing. When the song finished Santana turned to Rachel who was in tears.

"You okay?" She asked.

Rachel just sat there not knowing what to say. "That's my mom."

x

"Is everything okay, Quinn? Why did you ask for this meeting?" Ms Pillsbury asked from her desk.

"I'm just so confused. I don't know what to do." Quinn said.

"This is about the baby?" Ms Pillsbury asked.

Quinn nodded. "I honest don't know what to do. I really want to keep my baby. I can't look after it when I have no home or no money."

Ms Pillsbury nodded. "Quinn, you should do what you think is right."

Quinn looked down and sighed. "I have to give her up for adoption."


	17. Just The Way You Are

_**Okay, I'm really sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy! This is one of my worst chapters. :( So please no mean comments! Hopefully the next chapter will be better! x Enjoy.**_

x

"Would you two please cheer up?" Santana asked. "Your both making me depressed."

The News Directions members were on the bus going to Carmel High to see Vocal Adrenaline's performance. Mr Schue's idea. Santana was sitting next to Rachel while Quinn was sitting on front of them. Both girls were being very quiet.

"What's wrong with you?" Santana said, leaning forward.

Quinn sighed. "My life is messed up."

"Your still upset about the adoption?" Santana asked.

Quinn nodded. "I want to keep my baby."

Santana nodded and put her hand on Quinn's shoulder. "I know. You can keep the baby, Quinn. Me and Louisa will help you."

Quinn shook her head. "I can't, Santana. It will be to hard."

Santana hugged Quinn tightly. Not knowing what else to say. She let Quinn go and turned her attention to Rachel. "What's wrong with you, Rachel?"

"I don't think I can do this." Rachel said, quietly.

Santana gave her a confused look. "Do what?"

"Find my mom." Rachel said.

"Why not? Rach, you said you wanted to find her." Santana said.

"What if she wants nothing to do with me?" Rachel said back.

Santana took Rachel's hand. "Rachel, we're never going to know until we find her. If she doesn't want you in her life then she's making a huge mistake. It's going to be okay I promise."

Rachel looked down and nodded. "Thanks Santana."

"Now are you two going to cheer up before I get depressed?" Santana said. "Seeing Vocal Adrenaline is depressing enough."

Rachel laughed. "Okay, I'm feeling better now. What about you, Quinn?"

Quinn gave them a weak smile. "I'm feeling a small bit better."

Santana smiled as she put one arm around Rachel and the other around Quinn. "Good."

x

"Is it over?" Santana asked as she lifted her head of Quinn's shoulder.

"Did you actually sleep through the whole show?" Rachel asked as she looked at Santana.

"I told you to wake me when it's over." Santana said while rubbing her eyes.

"I didn't think you were seriously going to sleep though the show." Rachel said.

Quinn laughed and looked at Santana. "Sadly you only slept through the first part. It's not over yet."

"How long do we have until the show starts again?" Santana moaned.

"About 20 minutes." Rachel said while looking at her watch.

Santana nodded and stood up. "I'm going outside. You two coming?"

Both Quinn and Rachel nodded before they followed Santana outside.

x

"So what was the show like?" Santana asked went the got outside.

"It was okay." Quinn said before turning to Rachel. "What did you think of it Rachel?"

"To be honest I wasn't really paying attention to the show." Rachel said.

"Why? I thought you liked these types of shows." Quinn said, getting worried.

"Rachel likes Broadway shows. Not watching Vocal Adrenaline." Laughed Santana.

Both Quinn and Rachel laughed.

"I had some things on my mind. I couldn't focus on watching the show." Rachel said.

"Thinking of your mom?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded.

"Are you still worried about finding her?" Santana asked.

Rachel shook her head. "Not really. Now I'm just thinking about how were going to find her. I mean all we have is that tape. That won't really help us. We don't even know her name."

"We can figure out something." Quinn said.

Santana nodded. "We could go back to your house and look through the boxes in the basement."

"Yeah, there has to be something there." Quinn said.

Santana smiled at Rachel. "Don't worry. We'll figure out something."

The girls heard someone call them. They turned around to see Finn standing at the door.

"Girls, Mr Schue wants you all back inside. The show is going to start in a few minutes." Finn said. The girls nodded and followed Finn inside.

"How many more songs are they going to sing?" Santana asked. "This is going to be torture."

"I don't know how many songs they will sing but their coach is going to sing at the start." Finn said.

"Their coach is going to sing with them?" Quinn asked.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh God. We had to listen to them now we have to listen to their coach?"

"It might not be so bad." Rachel said.

"Where's my iPod when I need it?" Santana said.

"How bad can it be?" Quinn said to Santana.

The girls went back to their seats and sat down. Santana sat down between Quinn and Rachel. After a few minutes the show started again. They saw a woman walk onstage.

"Is that the coach?" Santana whispered.

"I think so." Rachel whispered back.

The girls were sitting a near the back so they couldn't fully see the woman.

"Funny Girl." Rachel said to Santana as the music started playing. "Exactly what I would have done."

Santana looked at the stage and listened as the woman started singing. When the woman started singing Santana noticed their was something very familiar about her voice. Santana couldn't think of why the woman sounded so familiar. She listened closely to her singing. She looked at the stage. Santana had never seen this woman before so she had no idea why her voice was so familiar. Then she remembered the tape. Santana gasped to herself after realizing where she heard the woman's voice. She looked at Rachel who just stared at the stage. She knew Rachel was thinking the same thing. Santana turned her attention back to the stage. She thought back to the tape. The voice was the exact same.

Santana looked at Rachel again when the song finished. "Did you recognize the voice?"

Rachel didn't know what to say. "She sounded exactly like my mom. Do you think that's her?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah, maybe."

"What are we going to do now?" Rachel asked.

"Leave it to me." Santana said.

Both girls both looked at the stage. Santana watched as the coach walked offstage. Santana was feeling very positive. She knew she was a step closer to finding Rachel's mom.


	18. How To Save A Life

_**Okay I am the worst! I'm so sorry for the long wait! :( Please let me know what you think. I'll do my best to update again soon.**_

x

Santana waited a moment while standing outside the office of Shelby Corcoran. Santana agreed to talk to Shelby since Rachel was to nervous to go. Santana hours trying to talk Rachel into going but there was nothing Santana could say to do to change Rachel's mind. After school Santana went to Carmel High to see if Shelby had any connection with Rachel. Santana stepped forward and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard the woman call.

Santana took a deep breathe before walking nervously opening the door. She walked in to see Shelby doing paper work. "Excuse me, Ms Corcoran?"  
"Sorry, Vocal Adrenaline auditions are not till September." Shelby said, without looking at Santana.

"I'm not here about the Vocal Adrenaline auditions." Santana said.

Shelby stopped doing her work and looked up at Santana. "Oh, then how can I help you?"

"I was just wondering if you could answer a few questions for me." Santana said.

Shelby gave Santana a confused look before nodding. "Okay. Take a seat."

Santana sat down on the chair on front of Shelby's desk. "I was just wondering. Do you know Leroy and Hiram Berry?"

Shelby gave Santana a shocked look. "Um, Yeah. I know those names."

"How did you know them?" Santana asked.

"I'm sorry but why are you asking me these questions?" Shelby asked.

Santana sighed and looked down. "This is going to sound crazy but my friend is looking for her mom. We think your her mom."

"What makes you think that?" Shelby said.

"We found this tape of a woman singing. I recognized your voice at the Vocal Adrenaline performance."

Shelby looked down and sighed. "I had a baby a few years ago. Leroy and Hiram put an ad in the paper and I answered it. So I would make enough money to live in New York for two years. I failed as an actress. I came back to Ohio."

Santana just looked at Shelby. Shelby looked just like Rachel. Santana took a deep breath before she spoke. "Do you have any other children, Shelby?"

Shelby shook her head. "After I came back to Ohio I found out I couldn't have anymore children. My only regret was giving my daughter away. I never got to hold her. I don't even know her name."

"Do you remember the date you had your baby on?" Santana asked.

Shelby nodded. "Off course I remember. She was born on December 18th 1994."

Santana smiled, knowing this was definitely Rachel's mom. "Your daughters name is Rachel Berry."

"You know her?" Shelby asked. "Are you sure she's my daughter?"

Santana nodded. "I'm sure. She looks so much like you. Her birthday was last December."

"Did she listen to the tape?" Shelby asked.

Santana nodded again. "Yeah she did. Shelby, how come you never contacted her?"

"I can't. I signed a contract saying I can't contact her until she's 18. She has to come to me. Hiram asked me to record that tape for her." Shelby said.

"Would you like to meet up with her?" Santana asked.

"I would love to see her but I don't think I should. She's happy with her dads I wouldn't want to ruin that." Shelby said before she was about to turn her attention back to her work.

"She's miserable, Shelby!" Santana said.

Shelby quickly looked back up at Santana. "What?"

"A few months ago Hiram died. He was hit by a car while going to our school to give something to Rachel. Leroy blamed it all on Rachel and started abusing her." Santana said.

Shelby covered her mouth. "Oh my god. Is she okay?"

Santana shook her head. "She says she is but I don't think so. Leroy attacked her with a knife. Rachel has scars on her face and arm. Leroy was arrested and Rachel is living with me."

Shelby started to feel tears come to her eyes. "I can't believe Leroy did that to her."

"I still hear her cry during the night." Santana said. "She has no one. She needs her mom. So will you meet up with her?"

Shelby stayed silent for a moment before she nodded. "I would love to meet up with her."

x

"Rachel, I really don't want to do this." Quinn said as she walked to the cafe with Rachel.

"C'mon, Quinn. You have to sort this out." Rachel said. The night before Quinn got a text from her mom. Asking if they could meet up in the cafe to talk. Quinn only agreed to go if Rachel went to the cafe with her.

"Can you please stay with me while I talk to her?" Quinn asked.

Rachel shook her head. "Quinn this is between you and your mom. This has nothing to do with me."

"I have been living with Santana for months now. Why is she only making contact with me now?" Quinn said.

"I don't know but you won't know until you talk to her." Rachel said.

The girls reached the cafe and they looked though the window. They both saw Judy sitting there.

"You ready to do this?" Rachel asked.

Quinn stayed silent for a moment. "I'm ready."

"Okay, I'm going to go shopping." Rachel said before pulling Quinn in for a hug. "Just call me if you need me."

"Thanks Rach." Quinn said before she watched Rachel walk away.

Quinn took a deep breath before walking into the cafe. Judy stood up when she saw Quinn walk in. "Hello Quinn."

"Hi mom." Quinn said before she sat down. "So why did you want me to come here?"

"We need to talk, Quinn." Was all Judy said.

"Talk about what? Dad beat me and kicked me out. You never bothered to find me or contact me." Quinn said while crossing her arms.

"I know. I'm sorry, honey." Judy said while looking down.

"So, did you just ask me to come here so you could apologize?" Quinn asked.

"I wanted to explain why I didn't contact you." Judy said.

Quinn sighed and leaned back on her chair. "I'm listening."

Judy took a deep breath before she started talking. "Quinn, there's so much stuff you don't know about. I really didn't want you to find out."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your dad always had anger problems." Judy said.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, I realized that when he beat me up and kicked me out of my house. So why didn't you bother to see if I was okay?"

"Your dad always took everything out on me. When he kicked you out he warned me not check on you. He threatened to hurt both of us." Judy said before lifting her sleeve to show bruises on her arm.

"He's violent towards you?" Quinn said in shock. Judy nodded.

"How could I not notice this?" Quinn said as tears filled in her eyes.

"He mostly did it when you were not home." Judy said.

Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing. "How long has this been going on for?"

"You dad always had anger problems. They got really bad after your brother died."

"I'm sorry I never noticed." Quinn said, now feeling awful.

"Don't apologize, Quinn. I've always tried my best to keep you safe. I know this is a lot to take in."

Tears were now falling from Quinn's eyes. "Mom, can we talk about this another time? This is just too much to take in. I need some time to think."

"Okay honey. I understand. Just call me when your ready to talk." Judy said.

Quinn nodded and stood up. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she walked out of the cafe.

x

A few hours later Santana went into her bedroom and saw Rachel sitting on the mattress, reading a magazine.

"Hey Rach." Santana said as she sat down on her bed. "Where's Quinn?"

"She's in the shower." Rachel said back.

"How did the meeting with her mom go?" Santana asked.

Rachel sighed and put the magazine down. "I don't know. She never told me anything. Did you talk to Shelby?"

Santana nodded and looked over at Rachel. "Yeah, I did."

"Well?" Rachel asked. "What happened?"

Santana smiled. "Shelby is your mom."

Rachel looked at Santana in shock. "Are you sure?"

Santana nodded. "Yes I'm sure. So, this Saturday do you want to meet your mom?"

"What?" Rachel shouted. "She wants to meet me?"

Santana laughed and nodded. "Yeah she does."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Rachel said as she ran over to Santana and hugged her tightly.


	19. Meet Me Halfway

_**First of all, I'm SO sorry for the long wait! Things have been pretty crazy for me the past few months. I haven't really got a chance to sit down and work on this. You won't be waiting to long for the next update. :)**_

_**Also I know my little twist in this chapter might seem a little crazy but it's actually based on a true thing. Feel free to message me if you want me to explain. :)**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think.**_

x

"Rachel, would you please stop? You look beautiful." Santana said when she saw Rachel looking into her small mirror.

Rachel sighed as she put her mirror back into her bag. "Sorry San. Are you sure I look okay?"

"Yeah, you look great. Trust me." Santana said as they walked towards the park where they were meeting up with Shelby.

"Thanks San." Smiled Rachel. "I'm just really nervous. I want to look nice since this is the first time I'm going to meet my mom."

"Believe me, your mom is going to think your gorgeous. You look just like her."

"Really?" Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel asked.

Santana nodded. "Sure. What's up?"

"Have you ever thought of finding your mom?" Rachel said.

Santana looked down and sighed. "Well, Like I said before I don't know if she's okay or not. I thought about asking Louisa if she knows where my mom is. I don't really wanna do that because I don't want Louisa to think that I want to leave her. She has done so much for me."

"You should ask. There's nothing wrong with missing your mom." Rachel said.

Santana looked down and nodded. "I know. I'll think about asking."

The girls walked around the park and Santana turned to Rachel and smiled. "Are you ready to do this?"

"No." Rachel said nervously.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Santana said they walked along the path.

Santana saw Shelby sitting on a bench next to the lake. Santana took Rachel's hand and and pointed towards Shelby. "There's your mom."

Rachel's eyes filled with tears as she watched Shelby stand up and walk over to her.

"Hi Rachel." Shelby said with a teary smile.

"Hi mom." Rachel said before she burst into tears.

Shelby stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Rachel and hugged her tightly. Santana watched them and smiled.

Shelby let go of Rachel and wiped her tears away. "Nice to finally meet you."

"I'm going to leave you two alone." Santana said before she walked away, leaving Shelby and Rachel alone.

Shelby smiled as she pulled Rachel into another hug. "I can't believe your here. Last time I saw you, you were only a tiny baby."

"You have no idea how much I wanted to meet you." Rachel said with a teary smile.

"I know sweetheart. I always wanted to meet you. I always wondered how you were doing." Shelby said with a smile before she took Rachel's hand and walked towards the bench. They both sat down and Shelby looked at Rachel. "Santana told me everything that happened. Rachel, I'm so sorry you had to go though all that."

Rachel gave Shelby a weak smile and looked down. "Thank you. I still haven't really accepted all this. It's over now, my dad can't hurt me anymore."

"Rachel, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I wish there was something I could do."

"It's okay, Shelby. Thank you for meeting up with me today. That means a lot to me."

"Your welcome sweetie. Like I said before, I've always wanted to meet you." Shelby said with a smile. "I'm sure you know all about the contract."

"The contract that said you can't contact me until I'm 18?" Rachel asked. "Yeah I know about it."

Shelby sighed and took Rachel's hand. "So you understand why I didn't look for you."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah I understand. Did you want to look for me?"

"You have no idea how much I wanted to find you these past few years." Shelby said. "It hurt so much knowing the only thing stopping me was that contract. I'm so happy that I found you now."

Rachel's eyes started to fill with years. Shelby noticed and pulled Rachel into a tight hug. They stayed in the park for another two hours just talking. Rachel looked at her watch to see it was nearly 5pm.

"I better go. I told Santana's guardian I would be home before dinner." Rachel said as she stood up.

Shelby also stood up and smiled. "That's fine."

Rachel smiled as Shelby hugged her. Rachel looked up at Shelby as she let her go. "Shelby can we meet up again soon?"

"Off course sweetheart." Shelby smiled as she reached into her bag and took out a note. She then handed it to Rachel. "That's my phone number. Call me and we can plan to meet up soon."

"Thank you so much Shelby." Rachel said with a big smile as she hugged Shelby. Rachel smiled as she felt her mom hug her back.

x

"Mom please just leave there!" Quinn yelled down the phone as she sat on Santana's bed.

"It's not that easy, Quinn." Judy said on the other end of the phone.

"It is easy mom! Just walk out and tell the police." Quinn yelled even louder. Santana listened to the conversation as she put clothes into her wardrobe.

"Remember what I said Quinn. He threatened to hurt both of us. I'm not letting my daughter get hurt. I have to go now. Your dad will home any minute now."

"Fine. Talk to you later." Quinn said before she hung up.

"She won't leave?" Santana asked.

Quinn turned around to face Santana. "No, she's too afraid of my dad."

"Why don't you go to the police and tell them yourself?" Santana asked as she sat down next to Quinn.

"I want too. I'm afraid of making everything worse. I don't want to tell them if my mom doesn't want me too." Quinn sighed. "I'll talk to my mom about it again tomorrow."

The two girls heard the bedroom door open and they saw Rachel walk in.

"So? How did the meeting with your mom go?" Santana asked with a smile.

"Amazing!" Rachel said with a huge smile as she ran over to Santana and hugged her. "Thank you so much for setting it up."

"You don't have to thank me." Santana laughed.

"Are you gonna meet up with her again?" Quinn asked.

Rachel nodded. "She gave me her number. We're gonna plan to meet up soon!"

"C'mon, tell us everything. From the start!" Quinn said. Rachel smiled as she sat down and started telling the girls all about her meeting with her mom."

x

Later that night Quinn was sitting on the fold-out bed reading a book. She turned the page and started reading when her phone started ringing. Quinn looked at the caller ID to see it was her dad calling her. Quinn looked over at Rachel who was asleep. Quinn quickly left the room, not wanting to wake Rachel up.

"Hello?" She said down the phone as she carefully closed the bedroom door.

"I know that you have been meeting up with your mom, you little slut." Russell said down the phone.

Quinn went into the sitting room and sat down on the couch. Louisa was out and Santana was in the shower. So Quinn was alone. "That's none of your business. What do you want?"

"Your mom can't be trusted!" Russell shouted down the phone.

"Your the one who can't be trusted! You beat up your own daughter. You kicked me out and you didn't care if I was okay. I'm not listening to you!"

"Remember when you were little and your mom went to live with her sister for a few months?"

"Yeah?" Quinn said with a confused tone in her voice.

"She was getting treatment for Cancer. That's why she was gone for so long!"

"YOUR LYING!" Quinn screamed down the phone. "That's not true! Mom would have told me herself!"

"She lied to you, Quinn!" Russell yelled down the phone. "Don't believe me? Ask your mom yourself!"

Quinn heard the line go dead. She dropped her phone and suddenly felt weak. Could her mom really be hiding such a huge secret. Quinn needed to find out.


	20. Every Time You Lie

_**Yay! I finally got this updated! I didn't leave you guys waiting too long :) I'm sorry for any mistakes. Hope you guys enjoy! :) Let me know what you think.**_

x

"Quinn, you need to calm down!" Rachel said as she watched Quinn walk around Santana's bedroom.

"How can I calm down, Rachel? I just found out that my mom had Cancer and never told me." Quinn said as her eyes filled with tears.

"You don't know that!" Rachel said while raising her voice. "Maybe your dad said that to upset you!"

"Rachel's right." Santana said as finished doing her hair. "Quinn, you said that your dad can't be trusted. Just talk to your mom before you get upset."

"Where are you meeting your mom today?" Rachel asked.

"We're meeting at work. She said we could be alone in her office."

"I'll take you there when I'm on my way to Shelby's house, okay?"Rachel said.

Quinn nodded. "Thank you, Rachel."

"Santana, what are you going to do today?" Rachel asked.

"Cheerio practice." Santana said back.

Rachel nodded. "Okay. I don't want you to be alone today."

Santana smiled. "Don't worry about me."

Quinn sighed as she stood up. "I guess I should start getting ready."

Rachel and Santana watched as Quinn left the room.

x

"Mom?" Quinn said as she walked into her moms office and saw her sitting at her desk.

"Hi Quinn." Judy turned around and looked at Quinn. She knew straight away the something was wrong. "You okay, sweetie?"

"I need to talk to about something." Quinn said.

Judy gave Quinn a confused look. "What is it honey?"

"Dad called me last night."

Judy sighed and put her hand to her head. "Oh god. What did he want?"

"He didn't want anything. He told me something." Quinn said as she crossed her arms.

Judy was starting to get worried. "What did he say?"

"He told me that when I was younger you didn't stay with your sister, he said you were getting treatment for Cancer." Judy looked away.

"Is it true?" Quinn asked. Judy didn't answer. "Mom answer me! I said, is it true?"

Judy looked up and nodded. "It's true."

"Oh god." Quinn said as she covered her mouth.

"I had Cervical Cancer. I had to get treatment and surgery." Judy said.

Quinn started to cry into her hands. "You were gone for months and you told me you were staying with my aunt! Why did you lie to me?"

Judy got up and stood on front of Quinn. "Sweetie you were so young at the time. You wouldn't understand. Also I was diagnosed just after we told you that your brother had Leukemia. I didn't want to scare you."

"I was seven when you told me Cameron had Leukemia!" Quinn shouted. "I'm sixteen now!" Why didn't you tell me? You kept this a secret for nine years!"

"I never knew how to tell you. You never got over losing your brother. I didn't want to make everything worse for you by telling you this."

"How do you think I feel now?" Quinn yelled. "Do you have any other secrets your keeping from me?"

"No, sweetie, there's no other secrets or lies." Judy said.

Quinn stood there with tears falling from her eyes. "I can't believe you never told me."

"Quinn, believe me, I never wanted you to find out this way." Judy stepped forward and hugged Quinn tightly. "From now on there will be no more secrets. I promise. I'm so sorry."

Quinn didn't say anything. She just let her mom hug her as she cried.

x

"So you had no problems finding my house?" Shelby asked as herself and Rachel sat down on the couch.

"No, my dance class is near here. So I know my way around this area." Rachel smiled. "Your house is so nice."

"Aw thanks Rachel." Shelby smiled.

Rachel looked up at all the singing awards on Shelby's wall. "You live alone?"

Shelby nodded. "Yeah I do."

"So you don't have any other children?" Rachel asked.

Shelby looked down and shook her head. "I can't have anymore children."

"I'm so sorry, Shelby." Rachel said.

Shelby gave Rachel a weak smile. "It's okay, honey."

"Did you want other children?" Rachel asked.

Shelby nodded. "I wanted a family. I was thinking about adopting children. Mostly I just wanted to find you."

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"You have no idea how happy I am that I found you." Shelby said.

"I thank Santana everyday for helping me find you." Rachel said with a smile.

"You really have a great friend." Shelby smiled.

"She really is. She helped me so much since all this started." Rachel said. "Quinn helped a lot too."

"You really have amazing friends. I'm so glad they were there to help you." Shelby smiled. Rachel smiled back.

"I wish I could have been there to protect you." Shelby said as she took Rachel's hand.

"I wish you were there too. I'm just happy that I found you." Rachel smiled. "Can I ask you something, Shelby?"

Shelby nodded. "Off course, Rachel. What is it?"

"Will you promise we can keep meeting up? Cause I really don't want you lose you again."

"Oh sweetheart, you'll never lose me. I promise we can stay in contact and continue meeting up." Shelby said as she brushed back some of Rachel's hair.

"Thank you Shelby. I've lost both my dads. I really don't want to lose my mom too." Rachel said as she started to tear up.

"Rachel, you will never lose me. I've always wanted to find you. Now that I finally found you, I'm never going to let you go. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you, sweetie."

Rachel wiped a tear away from her eye. "Thank you Shelby."

"Your welcome, honey. Also, you don't have to keep calling me Shelby. You can call me mom if you want."

"Really?" Rachel smiled and Shelby nodded. "Thank you mom."

"Your welcome, honey." Shelby said as she gave Rachel another hug.

Rachel smiled as she felt Shelby's arms around her. Rachel always dreamed of the moment she would hug her mom. For the first time in a long time Rachel finally felt safe.


	21. Footprints In The Sand

_**Yay! No long wait! :) Hope you guys like it! The next one will be uploaded hopefully soon! :)**_

x

"My mom said if I wanted she would help me with my singing and acting." Rachel whispered to Quinn and Santana during their History class.

"I thought you were the good girl who paid attention in class." Santana whispered back.

Quinn looked at the desk behind her where Rachel and Santana were sitting next to eachother. She smiled at Rachel. Ever since finding Shelby, that was all Rachel talked about. Everyday Santana and Quinn would listen to Rachel talk about her meetings with Shelby. How Rachel and Shelby both loved everything about New York and Broadway. Most people would probably get tired of listening to the same thing all the time but Santana and Quinn didn't mind. This time a few months ago they were trying their best to protect Rachel from her dad and they had to watch Rachel cry herself to sleep when they stayed in Santana's house. Now they were glad Rachel finally had something to be happy about. They had never seen Rachel so happy in a long time.

The girls continued doing their work until Ms Pillsbury walked in. The girls didn't take notice. Their attention was taken away from their work when they heard their teacher say Quinn's name.

"Ms Pillsbury wants to talk to you in her office." Their history teacher said.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked with a confused tone in her voice.

"We can talk in my office." Ms Pillsbury said with a weak smile as she turned towards the door.

Quinn quickly got her things and walked out of the room with Ms Pillsbury. The class started whispering when Quinn left.

"Continue with your work!" The teacher said.

Everyone started doing their work again, except for Rachel who was staring at the door with a very worried look on her face.

"Oh no.." Rachel whispered to herself.

"What's wrong, Rach?" Santana whispered to Rachel.

"This isn't good." Rachel said.

"What isn't good?" Santana asked.

"I know that look." Rachel said to herself again.

"What look?" Santana asked, now getting very confused. "Rachel please tell me what's going on?"

"Something bad happened." Rachel said to Santana.

Santana just gave Rachel a confused look. "What makes you say that?"

"She wants to talk to Quinn in her office. She was talking to Quinn the exact same way she was talking to me when she told me that my dad died." Rachel said with a very worried look.

Santana gave Rachel a small smile and held her hand. "Listen to me, Rach. Quinn goes to Ms Pillsbury to talk about the baby. I'm sure nothing bad happened. After class we'll go down to Ms Pillsbury's office to see her. Don't worry, okay?"

Rachel nodded and Santana let go of her hand. Rachel was still very worried. She knew something was seriously wrong.

x

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Quinn asked as she sat down in the chair on front of Ms Pillsbury's desk.

"Quinn, I have some news." Ms Pillsbury said.

Quinn was starting to get confused. "What is it?"

"I don't know much details." Ms Pillsbury sighed. "Your father was rushed to the hospital this morning."

Ms Pillsbury saw Quinn turn pale. "What? Why?"

"He took a heart attack." Ms Pillsbury said. "He was getting ready for work when it happened. Your mom found him in the bedroom."

"Is he okay?" Quinn asked, starting to get teary.

"I don't know. I promise you'll be the first to know when we hear anything." Ms Pillsbury said as she stood up. "I'm just going down to the principals office. I'll be right back."

When Ms Pillsbury left a single tear rolled down Quinn's cheek.

x

"Rachel slow down. Please." Santana said as she followed Rachel down the hall.

Rachel was just focused on getting to Ms Pillsbury's office as quickly as possible. "C'mon, Santana. I want to make sure Quinn is okay."

They both walked to Ms Pillsbury's office. They saw Quinn sitting alone in the office. Santana now felt herself get very worried.

"Oh god." Rachel said as she walked over and gently knocked on the door. "Quinn? You okay?"

Quinn turned around and looked at Santana and Rachel. They saw a sad look on Quinn's face.

"Quinn, what happened?" Rachel asked as she quickly went into the office and sat down beside Quinn. While Santana sat down the other side of Quinn.

"My dad took a heart attack this morning." Quinn said as more tears fell.

Rachel took Quinn's hand and held it. "Is he okay?"

Quinn shook her head. "I don't know yet. Ms Pillsbury is going to tell me if theres any news."

"Are you okay?" Santana asked.

Quinn sighed. "I don't know. I'm so angry with him but I didn't want anything like this to happen."

Santana saw Quinn fighting to hold back the tears.

"It's okay to cry, Quinn." Santana said as she put her hand on Quinn's shoulder. "Don't keep it all to yourself."

Quinn let out a sob right after Santana said that. Rachel's heart broke for Quinn.

"Come here." Rachel said as she wrapped her arms around Quinn.

Quinn broke down as Rachel held her tightly. Santana wrapped her arms around both girls. They stayed that way for at least 20 minutes. Both Rachel and Santana let go when Quinn calmed down.

"You okay?" Rachel asked as she brushed back some of Quinn's hair.

Quinn nodded and wiped her tears away with her hand. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank us, Quinn." Santana said as she took Quinn's hand. "Your our friend. We're here to help you."

Rachel saw a box of tissues on Ms Pillsbury's desk. She reached over and took two tissues out and handed them to Quinn.

"Where's Ms Pillsbury?" Santana asked.

"She went to the principals office." Quinn said.

"Your strong, Quinn." Rachel said as she put her hand on Quinn's shoulder. It's going to be okay."

The girl's saw Ms Pillsbury walked back into her office.

"Shouldn't you two girls in class?" Ms Pillsbury asked as she looked at Rachel and Santana.

Rachel put her arm around Quinn. "Yeah but we wanted to stay with Quinn and make sure she's okay."

"Is there any news on my dad?" Quinn asked nervously.

Ms Pillsbury took a deep breath before she started talking. "I'm so sorry, Quinn. There was nothing they could do."

Quinn just stared at Ms Pillsbury in shock. Rachel and Santana pulled her into a tight hug. Quinn couldn't believe it. Her dad was gone, he was never coming back.


	22. Shadows

_**Sorry for the wait. Here's Chapter 22. Enjoy. :) Let me know what you think. Btw this story got over 100 reviews! :D Thank you so much!**_

x

"Quinn, wake up." Rachel said as she gently shook her sleeping friend. Quinn moaned as she rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked.

"Tired, upset, confused." Quinn said. Rachel put her arm around her. "I hated him, Rachel. I hated him for hurting me, for nearly hurting my baby. I hate him and I'll never forgive him for hurting my mom. I never wanted him to die."

"I know." Rachel said as she hugged Quinn and let her cry into her shoulder. "It's okay to be angry with him, Quinn."

"I don't know what to think." Quinn said between sobs. "I'm so angry with him for all the bad things he did. I never wanted to talk to him again. I don't want to think he's gone forever."

"I know, Quinn. I know." Rachel rubbed circles on Quinn's back to try and calm her down. "I'm furious with my daddy for hurting me and leaving me with scars. Honestly, I miss him so much."

Quinn continued to cry. Rachel didn't try to stop her. She just hugged Quinn tightly and rubbed her back. Santana walked in just as Quinn was starting to calm down.

"How are you feeling?" Santana asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Awful." Quinn said as she wiped her tears. "My head hurts."

"That's from crying so much." Santana said as she brushed back some of Quinn's hair. "Maybe you should go back to sleep for a while. You didn't sleep much last night."

Quinn nodded. "Yeah I think I will."

"I'll get you a glass of water." Rachel gently squeezed Quinn's hand before she stood up.

Quinn lay back down on the bed. Santana pulled the covers over her. "I'll be right back." Santana told her before walking out. Quinn nodded before closing her eyes.

x

"I thought you were going out with Finn today." Santana said as she followed Rachel into the kitchen.

Rachel sighed. "Yeah but I'm going to text him and tell him I'm not going. I want to stay with Quinn."

"Rachel, you have been looking after Quinn all morning and most of last night." Santana said. "Go out with Finn and I'll take care of Quinn."

"I feel really bad about going out and leaving her." Rachel said with a guilty look on her face.

Santana was starting to worry about Rachel. She knew that maybe going out with Finn for a while might help her feel better. "Don't worry, Rach. Quinn would want you to go out for a while. So go out with Finn and I'll stay with Quinn."

Rachel nodded. "Okay then."

Santana smiled and put her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Go and get ready."

Rachel nodded and Santana watched as Rachel went into the bedroom.

x

"Hey. You came." Finn said after he opened his front door and saw Rachel standing there. He moved over and let Rachel in. "I heard about Quinn. Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's okay. She's still in shock over what happened." Rachel said quietly as she walked into Finn's house.

Finn noticed how sad Rachel looked and started to get worried. "Are you okay?"

Rachel burst into tears before she had a chance to say anything.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Finn asked as he looked into Rachel's eyes.

"I-I miss my dad." Rachel said between sobs. Finn didn't say anything. He just held Rachel and let her cry into his chest.

After a few minutes when Rachel calmed down Finn took her into the sitting-room and sat her down on the couch. He handed her some tissues and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said as she wiped her tears.

Finn put his arm around her and let Rachel rest her head on his shoulder. "You don't have to apologize. It's okay to be upset."

"I just miss my dad so much. I guess watching Quinn go through what I went through is making me miss him more." Rachel said as more silent tears fell. "I didn't want to cry on front of Santana or Quinn."

"I understand. You have to promise me that you won't keep everything to yourself. If something is upsetting you and you don't want to talk to Quinn or Santana, talk to me. Promise?" Finn said.

Rachel looked up and nodded. She put her arms around him and hugged him. "I promise. Thank you for caring."

"Your welcome." Finn said. He just held Rachel for a few minutes. He waited until he was sure that she had stopped crying before he spoke again. "So, remember when we were meant to go out but we never did because of what happened with your dad?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, that day I was going to ask you something. So I think I should ask now." Finn said.

Rachel looked up at him. "What is it?"

Finn let go off Rachel so he could look her in the eye. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Really?" Rachel said with a huge smile. "YES!"

Finn smiled He leaned in and kissed Rachel. Once they stopped, Rachel smiled as Finn wrapped his arms around her. Rachel was happy in her boyfriends arms.

x

"You want anything to eat?" Santana asked her friend. Quinn was lying on the couch. She just shook her head. "Quinn, you need to eat. For you and the baby."

"Can I have something later?" Quinn asked. "If I eat now I think I'll get sick."

Santana sighed as she sat down on the other side of the couch. "Fine."

"When is Rachel coming back?" Quinn asked.

"She should be coming back soon." Santana said.

"I got a text from my mom." Quinn said as she sat up. "My dads funeral is in two days."

Quinn sighed. "Santana, what should I do? I don't know if I should go or not."

"Quinn, I can't decide for you." Santana said as she took Quinn's hand. "You should do whatever you think is right."

Quinn sighed and lay down on the couch again.

"I'm going to get you something to eat." Santana said as she got up and waited into the kitchen.

Quinn wiped away a tear that fell from her eye. She had no idea what to think right now.


	23. Someone's Watching Over Me

_**Here's chapter 23 :) Sorry for the wait. I've been a bit busy lately.**_

_**Also I just wanted to make an announcement, Next week (Friday the 11th of November) I'll be uploading the first chapter of my new story :) It's called 'A Twist In Our Story.' Just wanted to let you all know if your interested in reading it :) It will be up next Friday. I'll update this story as soon as possible :) Enjoy!**_

x

It was so dark on the day of Russell Fabray's funeral. After spending the past two days trying to decide on what to do, Quinn ended up not going to her fathers funeral. She felt so angry when she thought about her dad hurting her and her mom. Quinn decided it was best not to go.

Around three hours after the funeral ended Quinn decided to go to the graveyard. After walking around for a while she found her dads grave. She stood there and looked at the flowers at the side of the grave. She still couldn't believe her dad was gone.

"I knew you would be here." Quinn heard a familiar voice say. She turned around to see her mother standing behind her.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

Judy stepped forward and wrapped her arm around Quinn. "Looking for you. When you didn't come to the funeral I had a feeling you would be here."

Quinn sighed and rested her head on her moms shoulder and put her hands over her baby bump. "I didn't know what to do I was still angry with him. I guess he didn't want me there. So I came here."

"I understand." Judy said as she stroked Quinn's hair. "How are you been?"

"Okay. I think I'm still in shock. I hate him for hurting you, mom." Quinn said. "I don't want to think that he's gone forever."

"I know, sweetheart." Judy said as she hugged her daughter. "Even though your angry with him, he's still your dad. Off course your going to miss him."

"Do you hate me for getting pregnant?" Quinn asked.

"Sweetie, I will never hate you. I'm sorry that I didn't take care of you like a should have." Judy said as she hugged Quinn.

"Promise you won't leave me again?" Quinn said.

"I promise." Judy said back.

"Oh my god." Quinn said as she leaned forward with her hand on her stomach.

Judy started to get worried. "Quinn, what's wrong?"

Quinn looked up at her mom and smiled. "The baby just kicked."

Quinn quickly grabbed Judy's hand and placed it on her stomach as the baby continued kicking.

"Can you feel her kicking?" Quinn asked.

"Her?" Judy said.

Quinn nodded. "I'm having a girl. I found out a few weeks ago."

"Oh my god, sweetheart." Judy said as she hugged Quinn tightly.

"Quinn, are free tomorrow?" Judy asked as she let Quinn go.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"Come over to the house tomorrow?" Judy said. "There's a few things I want to talk about."

"Sure." Quinn said with a smile. Judy also smiled and put her arm around Quinn.

x

"You okay?" Finn asked as he looked down at Rachel.

Rachel sighed. "I don't know."

Finn and Rachel were walking through another part of the graveyard. Finn had his arm around Rachel. After seeing Rachel so upset a few days ago Finn thought maybe she should visit her dads grave. She had told Finn that because of everything that had happened with her daddy, she didn't get to visit her dads grave that much. Rachel was carrying her dads favorite flowers. When they arrived at Hiram's grave, Rachel didn't say anything.

"I miss you dad." Rachel whispered as she gently placed the flowers on her dads grave. "I love you."

She stood up with tears falling from her eyes. She looked up at Finn. "What do we do now?"

Finn put his arm around the small girl. He knew she was trying her best not to cry. "Just let it out, Rachel. It's okay to cry."

After he said that Rachel broke down. She fell into Finn's arms and sobbed. Finn held her but didn't try to stop her crying. Rachel cried for so many things. She spent months trying to stay strong. Finn knew she needed to let it out how she was feeling. He didn't want her to keep it to herself.

After about 30 minutes, Rachel finally started to calm down.

"You feel a bit better?" Finn asked.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. Thank you Finn."

They sat down beside Hiram's grave, Rachel told Finn stories about her dad. They stayed there for a while.

"I think it's starting to rain." Finn said. "We should go."

Rachel nodded as she felt drops of rain falling. She looked at her dads grave. "I love you dad."

They both stood up and Finn took Rachel's hand. "I'm going to take you somewhere before I take you home."

Rachel gave him a confused look before they ran to Finn's car.

x

"Finn, where on earth are you taking me?" Rachel asked again.

Finn laughed. "You'll see when we get there."

"Give me a hint?" Rachel asked.

Finn laughed again and shook his head.

Rachel sighed and looked out the window. A few minutes later she noticed the familiar houses outside.

"This is my mom's neighborhood." She said.

She looked at Finn as he stopped the car outside Shelby's house.

"Santana was talking to Shelby yesterday. Shelby asked if I could take you here when we left the graveyard. Santana gave me the address." Finn said.

"Thank you, Finn." Rachel said with a smile.

"Your welcome." Finn said before he leaned in and kissed Rachel. "I'll call you later."

"I love you." Rachel said as she got out of the car.

"I love you too." Finn said back, before he drove off.

Rachel saw Shelby standing at the door as she walked up to the house.

"Hi mom." Rachel said.

"Hey sweetie." Shelby said as she gave Rachel a hug. "I heard you were feeling a bit sad these past few days. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Rachel nodded. "I'm okay thanks. Just miss my dads."

"I know, sweetie. You know if you ever need to talk you can come to me, right?" Shelby said, Rachel nodded. Shelby put her arm around Rachel and took her inside. "I came up with something that might make you feel better."

"What is it?" Rachel said with a smile as she watched Shelby close the door.

"Well, since it's your favorite, I thought we could watch Funny Girl together if you want." Shelby said.

Rachel smiled. "I'd love too. Thank you, mom."

"Your welcome, honey." Shelby said with a smile as they walked into the living-room.

x

Later that evening Shelby took Rachel back to Santana's house after they watched Funny Girl. Rachel walked into the kitchen to see Louisa standing there making coffee.

"Hi Louisa." Rachel said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Hey Rachel." Louisa said with a smile.

"Where's Santana and Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Quinn is in the shower. Santana is asleep, she was sick all day with a migraine." Louisa said.

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel asked.

Louisa nodded. "Yes off course. What's up?"

"Well, Santana has done so much for me these past few months. I wanted to find some way to thank her. She told me a while ago she wanted to find her mom. She didn't want to ask cause she felt like it would hurt your feelings. So I thought helping her find her mom would be good since she helped me find mine. Is there anyway you could help?"

Louisa sat down at the table next to Rachel. "I knew this day would come. Santana's mom told me not to tell Santana where she was because she didn't want Santana to get hurt. She calls every week to see how Santana is doing."

"You still talk to her mom?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, but Santana doesn't know. Louisa grabbed the notebook and pen that was on the table. She started writing down on it. She then tore out the page and handed it to Rachel. "That's her moms phone number."

Rachel smiled as she took the page. "I'll plan everything."

"Thank you, Rachel. You have been an amazing friend to Santana." Louisa said. "There's something I want to show you."

Louisa got up and left the room. She came back a few minutes later with two pieces of paper. "These are Santana's report cards."

She handed one of them to Rachel. "This was from last October."

Rachel was shocked when she read Santana's report card. Santana was failing nearly every subject. Rachel knew that Santana's grades were not good but she never imagined that they were this bad.

"This was sent out last week." Louisa said as she handed the second one to Rachel.

Rachel was surprised to see most of Santana's grades had improved. They were not great but a lot better then they were before.

"Santana became friends with you in October. Her grades got a lot better since you became friends with her." Louisa said.

Rachel was slightly confused. "Really?"

"Since you became friends with her, Santana actually started doing homework and studying. She stopped getting into trouble at school." Louisa said with a smile. "You don't realize it, but you actually helped her a lot."

Rachel smiled. "Well, I'm glad I could help her."

"I know her mom really wants to see her. Thank you, Rachel." Louisa said.

"Your welcome." Rachel said as she stood up. "Leave it all to me."

Rachel smiled as she walked out of the kitchen. She knew this was the perfect surprise for Santana.


	24. Taking Chances

_**So here's chapter 24 :) Hope you like it. Also I uploaded my new story if anyone wants to check it out! :) Enjoy.**_

x

Santana sighed as she lay back on her bed. She did not plan on spending her Saturday alone. Louisa was at work, Quinn went to see her mom. Rachel didn't tell Santana where she was going, so Santana just guessed that Rachel went to Shelby's house. After being sick, Santana did not want to stay in the house alone all day. She grabbed her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey Britt, are you busy today?" Santana asked when Brittany answered.

"No, why?" Brittany said back.

"Me and you are going out shopping." Santana said as she sat up. "I'll be over in an hour."

"Awesome. See you later." Brittany said. Santana smiled as she put the phone down and got up.

x

Rachel took a deep breath as she walked into the coffee shop. The night before she called Santana's mom while Santana was sleeping. Santana's mom, Lalia, asked Rachel if she could meet up with her to talk about meeting Santana. It wasn't hard at find Lalia. Rachel noticed her the second she walked into the coffee shop. Santana looked a lot like her. Lalia saw Rachel staring at her. She smiled as she stood up and walked over to Rachel.

"Hi. Your Rachel?" Lalia asked with a smile.

Rachel nodded and smiled back. "Yeah, I'm Rachel."

Lalia shook Rachel's hand and they walked over to the table.

"Thank you so much for coming." Lalia said.

Rachel took off her jacket and sat down. "Your welcome."

"So, how long have you been friends with Santana for?" Lalia asked.

"A few months." Rachel said back.

"I was so worried about her. She wasn't doing well in school. She was always getting detention." Lalia said. "Louisa was saying she got in trouble for pushing a girl into the lockers."

"I was actually the girl she pushed into the locker." Rachel said.

Lalia gave her a shocked look. "Really?"

Rachel nodded. "She told me she was having a bad day because she missed you."

Lalia looked down. "I can't believe she's been feeling like that. She wouldn't talk to anyone. Not even Louisa."

"Lalia, if you don't mind me asking. How come you never came to visit Santana?" Rachel asked.

"Has Santana told you about her father?" Lalia asked, Rachel nodded. "Well, I didn't want her to get hurt. So one night when her dad was gone out, I left Santana with Louisa. I told Louisa not to tell Santana where I was. I didn't want her dad to find her. Her dad got arrested a year ago. I was afraid to come and see her because I thought she wouldn't want to see me. It's been seven years now."

"She really wants to see you." Rachel said. "She just wants to know you are okay. I thought maybe I could surprise her by finding you."

"I really want to see her but I want Santana to meet me when she's ready. So maybe you could give her my number and she can call me when she's ready." Louisa said.

Rachel nodded. "Good idea. I'll give your number to her tonight."

Rachel smiled, she knew Santana was going to be so happy.

x

For Quinn, it felt weird going back to her house. Ever since her dad beat her she didn't feel welcome there. She stood in the hallway looking around. Nothing had changed since she moved out.

"Quinn, go into the living room and sit down." Judy said before they both walked inside. They both sat down beside eachother on the couch.

"Not long left until the baby is born." Judy said with a small smile.

Quinn nodded. "Two months."

"Have you decided what your going to do with the baby?" Judy nodded.

"I'm giving her up for adoption." Quinn said with a sigh. "I can't keep her. I don't know how I'm going to take care of her."

"How about I help?" Judy asked.

Quinn gave her mom a confused look. "How?"

"Quinn, do you want to keep this baby?" Judy asked.

"Yeah." Quinn told her honestly. "I don't want to give her up for adoption. I don't have any choice. Louisa and Santana let me live with them. I can't bring a baby in."

"Quinn, I know I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I'll never forgive myself for that." Judy said. "Quinn, will you please move back in with me?"

Quinn gave her a shocked look. "Really?"

Judy nodded. "I know it's sudden, you can have sometime to think about it if you want. We could decorate the guest room for the baby."

"I don't know what to say." Quinn said, feeling tears coming to her eyes.

"You don't have to decide straight away." Judy said as she took Quinn's hand. "I love you, Quinn. I don't want to lose you."

"I love you too, mom." Quinn said as her tears started to fall from her eyes. "I would love to move back in."

"Oh sweetheart." Judy said as she pulled Quinn into a tight hug and let her tears fall. "I promise I'll help you take care of the baby. I'm never going to let you go again."

Quinn smiled as she hugged her mom back.

x

Santana was in her bedroom, putting the clothes she got that day into her wardrobe. She had bought loads of new clothes while on her shopping day with Brittany. She heard the bedroom door open and she saw Rachel walk in.

"Hey Rachel." Santana said with a smile as she put the last of her new clothes into her wardrode.

"Hey." Rachel said back.

Santana went over to her bed and sat down. "Where were you all day?"

"I just had some stuff a had to take care off." Rachel said as she stood against the wall. "Where's Quinn?"

"Still with her mom." Santana said. "She should be home soon."

"I have something for you." Rachel said with a smile as she held out her hand.

"You do?" Santana asked feeling a bit confused. She got up and walked over to Rachel. Rachel handed her a note. Santana got even more confused when she read the numbers on the note. "What's this?"

"That is your mom's phone number." Rachel said.

Santana gasped as she put her hand over her mouth. "Seriously?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. "I found her for you. I wanted to help you find her since you helped me find my mom. I met up with her today. She really wants to see you."

Santana sat down on her bed and burst into tears. Rachel was shocked when she saw Santana crying into her hands. She had never seen Santana cry before.

"It's been seven years since I last seen her." Santana sobbed.

Rachel smiled and kneeled down on front of Santana. "Now your gonna see her again."

"Thank you Rachel." Santana said between sobs. "Thank you."

Rachel smiled as she felt tears come to her eyes. She hugged Santana tightly and let her cry into her shoulder.


	25. Take Me Along

_**Finally an update! :) Sorry It took so long, but here it is! :) Sadly this story is coming to an end soon. :( Enjoy this chapter and hopefully I'll update soon.**_

x

"Come on, Santana." Rachel said as turned around and saw Santana fixing her hair. "You look amazing!"

"Sorry." Santana said. "I'm just so nervous."

Rachel laughed to herself. She now knew how Santana felt when she took her to meet Shelby for the first time.

Santana didn't want to call her mom. She didn't want to talk to her mom for the first time in seven years over the phone. Rachel called Lalia and she gave Rachel her address. So Santana could come to her house to see her.

Right now they were walking through Lalia's neighborhood, going to her house.

"Is this where you grew up?" Rachel asked as she looked around.

Santana shook her head. "No. My mom moved house since she left me with Louisa."

"Are you ready to do this?" Rachel asked as they arrived at Lalia's front door.

Santana shook her head. "No."

"You are ready." Rachel said with a smile. "Take a deep breath."

Lalia told Rachel that she would leave a key under the door mat so they could let themselves in. Rachel got the key from under the mat and opened the door. She took Santana's hand as they both walked in. They walked into the living-room and Santana froze when she saw her mom standing there.

"Hi Sweetie." Lalia said with a teary smile.

"Mom.." Santana said as tears fell from her eyes. Santana let out a sob before she ran into her mothers arms.

Rachel watched as Lalia held Santana tightly. Not wanting to ruin the moment, she quietly walked out of the house.

"I've missed you!" Santana sobbed as Lalia let her go.

"Sweetheart, I've missed you too." Lalia said as she wiped Santana's tears. "Your so grown up."

"I-I thought I was never going to see you again." Santana said as she cried more.

Lalia pulled Santana into another tight hug and rubbed her back. "I'm here now, sweetie."

Lalia and Santana both sat down on the couch. Santana looked her mom and smiled through her tears. "I'm so glad your safe."

"I'm so happy to see you again." Lalia said with a smile.

"What happened to dad?" Santana asked.

Lalia sighed. "Sweetheart, your dad got arrested last year."

Santana gave her a surprised look. "He was? What happened?"

"Well he got arrested after getting into a fight. I spoke up and told the police he was abusing me." Lalia said. "So he's in jail now."

"If he was arrested a year ago, how come you never came to see me?" Santana asked.

"Sweetheart, I never came to see you cause I didn't want your dad to find you. After he was arrested, I was afraid of coming to see you. I thought you would hate me for leaving you."

Santana blinked back tears. "I could never hate you. Louisa explained to me that it was for my safety. I never liked talking about it. Did dad ever ask about me?"

Lalia shook her head. "Not really. I was happy with that, cause I knew he couldn't hurt you."

"I've missed you." Santana said with a teary smile.

"I've missed you too. I'm never letting you go again." Lalia said as she hugged Santana tightly.

x

"So Santana was happy seeing her mom again?" Shelby asked as herself and Rachel sat down on her couch.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Yeah. It was one of those beautiful moments."

"That was a really nice thing you did for her." Shelby said with a smile.

"I had to do something for her." Rachel said. "She was there when I needed her. She let me live with her. Both her and Quinn saved my life."

"I'm so glad they were there to protect you." Shelby said as she took Rachel's hand.

"I miss my dads." Rachel said as she looked down. "I'm angry at my daddy for leaving me with these scars but I still miss him. I think of my dad everyday. I wish that accident never happened."

"I know, sweetheart. It's okay to be upset about it." Shelby said as she put her arm around Rachel. She brushed back Rachel's hair. She looked at the scar at the side of Rachel's face. "Honestly, the scar isn't that noticeable anymore."

Rachel smiled and put her hand to her scar. "Really?"

Shelby nodded and smiled back. "Rachel, there was something I wanted to ask you for a long time now."

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to move in with me?" Shelby said as she took Rachel's hand.

Rachel gave her a shocked look. "Seriously?"

Shelby nodded.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked. "I mean, I still sometimes have nightmares about what happened with my daddy. I don't want to cause you any trouble."

Shelby laughed. "Don't be silly. It's no trouble at all. You don't have to answer now. If want you can have some time to think about it."

Rachel looked at Shelby and smiled. "Mom, I would love to move in with you."

Shelby smiled as she pulled Rachel into a tight hug.

x

"So your both leaving?" Santana asked sadly.

"To be honest, I'm really going to miss staying here." Quinn said as she looked around the room where she had been staying for the past five months.

"We can still have sleepovers and stuff." Rachel said with a sad smile. Honestly she was sad about leaving Santana's house, since this had been her home since her daddy got arrested.

"Yeah but I'm going to miss you guys so much." Santana said. "It's going to be so weird not having you guys here all the time."

"Yeah, but as Rachel said, we can still have sleepovers." Quinn said. "Maybe you guys could help me take care of the baby."

"Off course we will." Santana said with a smile as she sat down on her bed. Rachel and Quinn both sat down beside her.

"Thank you for finding my mom." Santana said to Rachel. "I had an amazing day with her today."

"Your welcome." Rachel smiled. "Thank you for letting me stay with you."

"Yeah, thank you." Quinn said. "I don't know what me or Rachel would do without you or Louisa."

Santana pulled them both into a tight hug. "You don't have to thank me."

"I love you guys." Rachel said with a smile. They just stayed there in their group hug.


	26. True Friends

_**Here we go :) Chapter 26. This was a sad chapter to write cause it made me realized how close this story is to ending. Enjoy :)**_

x

Rachel sighed as she put her last suitcase into Shelby's car. She went back to Quinn and Santana who were standing outside Louisa's house. "I think that's it."

"I can't believe we're leaving." Quinn said sadly.

Rachel burst into tears after Quinn said that. Santana quickly grabbed her hand. "Rachel, please don't cry."

Santana looked over at Quinn who had tears pouring from her eyes. Santana knew she couldn't be the strong one. She pulled Rachel and Quinn into a tight hug and let her own tears fall. It was hard to say goodbye since they were living together for months.

Quinn laughed as she wiped away some of her tears. "Why on earth are we crying so much? We're not going to the other side of the world. We'll still see eachother in school and at the weekends."

"It won't be the same. I'm going to miss you guys." Santana said. "I'm going to miss hanging out. Staying up late, talking."

Rachel took both Quinn and Santana's hands. "You guys both saved my life. Thank you. "

"Santana, I don't know what me or Rachel would have done without you or Louisa." Quinn said.

Rachel nodded. "Thank you."

"I would do anything for you guys." Santana said through her tears.

"We're still going to be friends now, right?" Rachel said. "We're not going to go back to the way things were before all this started."

"Off course not." Quinn said as she took Rachel's hand. "Your our friend. You'll always be our friend."

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have found my mom." Santana said to Rachel with a smile.

"You guys are going to help me with the baby, right?" Quinn said with a laugh as she put her hands over her stomach.

"Me and Rach can play with her, buy her clothes and dress her up. You can do the rest." Santana laughed. Both Quinn and Rachel laughed too.

Shelby, Louisa, Judy and Lalia walked out of the house together and saw the three girls.

"Ready to go, girls?" Louisa said. The three girls started crying again.

Both Rachel and Quinn went over to Louisa and hugged her.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me and Quinn these past few months." Rachel said.

"Your both very welcome. I'm going to miss you both." Louisa said.

They said goodbye and Santana watched as Rachel and Quinn got into their cars and drove away with their moms.

Louisa, Lalia and Santana went into the house. Santana sat down on the couch.

"You okay, sweetie?" Lalia asked as she sat down next to Santana.

Santana sighed. "They have been gone for less then five minutes and I miss them like crazy."

"It's gonna be weird for the first few days." Lalia said.

"Mom, would you be mad if I told you I wanted to stay living with Louisa." Santana asked. "It's just, I've lived with her for so long. It would be too weird moving out."

Lalia smiled. "I understand, sweetheart."

"I still want a relationship with you." Santana said. "Maybe I could live here and stay with you on weekends or something like that."

Lalia smiled and pulled Santana into a hug. "We'll work something out."

x

Quinn sighed as she looked around her bedroom. It was the exact same way she left it when her dad kicked her out. It felt weird being back in her old room. She missed staying with Santana and Rachel.

"Quinn, come here for a second." Judy called from the hallway.

Quinn stopped unpacking and went into the hallway. She saw her mom standing at the guest room. Quinn walked over to her. "What's up mom?"

Quinn looked inside the room to see it was empty. Normally the room was set up for guests staying with them. Now everything was gone. Quinn walked in and looked around, shocked. "Mom, where did everything go?"

"I got the room cleaned out." Judy said with a smile. "Your daughter needs somewhere to sleep."

"You did this for me and my baby?" Quinn said with a teary smile.

Judy nodded and smiled. "Off course darling. Now what color do you think we should paint it?"

Quinn looked around the room. "Maybe a nice yellow color."

"That's what I was thinking. Maybe we could go out tomorrow and buy the paint?" Judy said.

"I would love that." Quinn smiled.

"When we're finished painting we could go out and buy a crib and stuff." Judy said.

"Thank you mom." Quinn said as she hugged her mom.

Judy smiled and stroked Quinn's hair. "Your welcome, sweetie."

Quinn smiled. She was so thankful her mom was there to help her.

x

"Here we are, sweetie." Shelby said as she helped Rachel carry her suitcases into one of the rooms upstairs. "Your new bedroom."

"I love it." Rachel said with a smile as she sat down on the bed.

"So maybe we could re-paint the room. Put up a few Broadway posters." Shelby suggested.

"That would be great, mom." Rachel said with a smile. "It's going to feel weird not sharing a room with Santana and Quinn."

"Both Quinn and Santana are welcome to stay here whenever they want." Shelby said. She sat down next to Rachel and took her hand. "I know this year has been hard. This is going to be a new start for you."

"Thank you, mom. For everything." Rachel said with a teary smile.

Shelby smiled and pulled Rachel into a tight hug. "It's okay, sweetie. It's all over now. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again."

"Thank you mom." Rachel said as a few tears fell from her eyes.

Shelby brushed back some of Rachel's hair and looked at her. "This is going to be a new start for both of us. Okay?"

Rachel nodded and smiled.

"So how about we start unpacking?" Shelby said as she lifted one of Rachel's suitcases onto the bed.

Rachel smiled and opened one of the suitcases and started unpacking. She was ready to start her new life with her mom.


	27. Believe In Me

_**Here's Chapter 27 :) Hope you like it.**_

_**Bad news.. The next chapter will be the last :( I'm really sad about it. I'll update as soon as I can. x**_

x

Rachel smiled as she put her head on Finn's shoulder. They were in the park, sitting by the lake. It has been three weeks since Rachel moved in with Shelby. She loved it. She felt safe and loved by a parent, something she thought she would never feel again.

"What time is it?" Rachel asked.

"Two o'clock." Finn said back.

Rachel sighed as she sat up. "I have to go. Me and Santana are going to Quinn's house."

"I'll drive you there." Finn said as they both stood up.

Rachel smiled. "You don't have to."

"I want to." Finn said as he put his arm around Rachel and they started walking out of the park. "I want to make sure you get there safely."

Rachel smiled again before she kissed Finn. "I love you."

"I love you more." Finn said. He put his arm around Rachel and they walked to his car. "So I was wondering, do you wanna go out on Friday?"

Rachel looked up at Finn and smiled. "Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking maybe to see a movie or something." Finn said.

Rachel smiled again. "That would be great."

Finn kissed her forehead, Rachel smiled as they walked to Finn's car. He loved her amazing boyfriend.

x

"Wow, Quinn this is amazing." Santana said as she looked around the bedroom that was decorated for Quinn's baby.

Rachel looked about the yellow room with a white crib and photo's on the walls. "I can't believe you got all this done in three weeks."

"My mom did most of the work." Quinn said with a smile. "We're ready for her to arrive."

"You excited?" Rachel asked.

Quinn nodded. "Excited and nervous."

"I'm excited to see her." Santana said with a smile.

"I'm gonna go to my room to get my phone. I'll be back in a second." Quinn said as she walked towards the door.

Once Quinn was gone Santana turned to Rachel and smiled. "So, how's life with your mom?"

"Great thanks. Have you seen your mom lately?" Rachel asked.

Santana smiled. "We went out shopping yesterday."

"To be honest it sometimes feels weird living with my mom." Rachel said. "I love it."

"I know what you mean, it feels so weird not having you guys living with me anymore." Santana said with a small laugh.

"We really need to have a sleepover soon." Rachel said. "Maybe you guys could stay with me and my mom."

Santana smiled. "I still can't believe I have a relationship with my mom again. I really thought I was never going to see her again."

Rachel smiled. "I'm so happy for you."

Santana was about to answer when they heard Quinn shout their names. They ran to the hallway to see Quinn leaning against the wall with her hand over her stomach. She had a panicked look on her face. "Get my mom."

"What happened?" Santana asked, starting to get worried about her friend.

"M-my water broke."

x

Santana and Rachel were sitting together in the hospital waiting room. Quinn was in the delivery room with her mom. They were there for nearly an hour now. Both of them were worried about Quinn.

"I hope she's okay." Rachel said.

"I just text Puck. He's on his way over." Santana said as she put her phone in her pocket.

"How long to you think it will be until we can see her?" Rachel asked.

"I honestly don't know." Santana told her. "When we got here the doctor said she was ready."

The girls waited there for another 15 minutes. They finally saw Judy walk over to them.

"Is everything okay?" Rachel asked, nervously.

"They moved her up to a room. She wants to see you both." Judy said.

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" Santana asked.

"She had a healthy baby girl." Judy said with a teary smile. "I'll take you to see her."

Both Santana and Rachel smiled as eachother. They were happy to know Quinn was okay.

x

When Rachel and Santana went into the hospital room, the first thing they saw was Quinn sitting up in a hospital bed. She looked exhausted. She held her daughter in her arms. The baby was wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Hey." Quinn said with a smile.

"You okay?" Santana asked as herself and Rachel walked over to the bed.

Quinn smiled and nodded. "I'm fine. Just really happy that she's here."

"She looks just like you." Rachel said with a smile as she looked at the baby.

Quinn turned around and looked at Santana. "Do you want to hold your god-daughter?"

Santana looked at Quinn as tears came to her eyes. "I'm her god-mother?"

Quinn nodded. "Off course."

"Thank you." Santana said as she wiped away her tears. Quinn carefully gave her daughter to Santana to hold.

Santana smiled down at the baby. "She's beautiful."

"What are you going to name her?" Rachel asked as she sat down next to Quinn on the bed.

Quinn smiled. "Bethany Rachel Fabray."

Rachel gave Quinn a shocked look. "Y-your naming her after me?"

Quinn nodded. "I want both of you to be a big part of her life. You both helped me so much."

Tears started falling from Rachel's eyes. "Thank you, Quinn."

"Come here." Quinn said with a smile as she pulled Rachel into a tight hug.

"That means so much to me." Rachel said through her tears. "Thank you."

Santana sat down next to them on the bed with Beth in her arms.

"Thank you for coming here with me." Quinn said to the two girls.

"We wanted to." Rachel said with a teary smile.

"I seriously would not have got through my pregnancy without you two." Quinn said.

"I'm glad me and Rachel could help." Santana said. Rachel nodded.

Quinn put both her arms around Santana and Rachel and smiled at her beautiful daughter. Beth was just like Quinn. She had Quinn's eyes. She had very little hair on her head but Quinn knew she had blonde hair. Quinn couldn't believe her daughter was finally here.


	28. What Dreams Are Made Of

_**Well, here's the final chapter. Yes I did cry while writing this. I loved writing this story so so much and I'm so sad that it's over. I want to thank you guys so much for the reviews! They mean so much to me. Thank you so much. I love you guys.**_

_**I sadly don't have any plans for a sequel yet. If I do write a sequel I promise you guys will be the first to know. If your a Finchel fan you could read the fic I'm working on at the moment. It can be found on my FanFic page.**_

_**I really hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. Also, let me know your favorite chapter and why. :) Thank you guys! Enjoy.**_

x

"Mom, I'm leaving!" Rachel shouted as she picked up her school bag.

Shelby walked into the hallway to see her daughter about to leave for school. "You want me to drive you to school?"

Rachel shook her head. "No thanks. I'm meeting up with Santana and we're going to walk to school with Quinn."

Shelby smiled and kissed her daughters forehead. "Okay sweetie, enjoy your last day of school. Then your free for three months."

"Thanks mom. Love you." Rachel said with a smile as she walked out of her new house.

She smiled as she walked down the street. Santana's house was in walking distance from Rachel's house. Since moving in with Shelby, Rachel walked to school with Santana and Quinn.

It was a beautiful sunny day. Rachel had a feeling it was going to be a really good summer. When she reached Santana's house she found her outside waiting for her.

"Good morning." Santana said with a big smile.

"Your in a very good mood today." Rachel said.

Santana laughed. "Off course I am! This is our last day of classes for three months! Believe me, we're going to make this summer amazing."

Rachel smiled. "This is going to be my first summer with my mom."

"Same. Me and my mom are going spend as much time together as possible over the summer." Santana said.

They arrived at Quinn's house, Santana knocked on the door and they both waited for Quinn to answer.

"I hope Beth didn't keep her awake all night." Rachel said.

A moment later the door opened and the girls saw Quinn.

"Ready to go?" Santana asked.

Quinn nodded. "Just one second."

Quinn ran into the kitchen where her mom was with Beth. Quinn gave her three week old daughter a kiss on her forehead.

"Mom, I gave her a bottle half an hour ago. I got one ready for later."

Ever since Beth was born, Quinn had changed. In a good way, she had become a lot more organized. She said to the girls a few times before Beth's birth that she thought her mom would have to help her with feeding Beth, putting her down for a nap or starting a routine. Quinn planned everything. She made up her own routine with feeding Beth and letting her sleep. Her mom just followed her routine. So far, Quinn was an amazing mom.

"Okay sweetie. Enjoy your last day." Judy said.

Quinn grabbed her bag and walked out with the girls.

"You look great." Rachel said.

Quinn smiled. "Thank you."

They just talked as they walked to school together.

x

The day went by very quickly. They didn't even do much work in class. They got a small few assignments to do over summer. At the end of the day they went to Glee for the last time before summer.

"Quinn, can I come over later to see Beth later?" Puck asked when he saw her walking into the choir room.

Quinn smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Come over around six."

Puck and Quinn both wanted to make sure Beth had a relationship with both her mom and dad. Since Beth was living with Quinn, they worked out times for Puck to spend time with her.

They three girls sat together in Glee. Rachel had the two girls on one side and Finn on the other. She held Finn's hand the whole time.

The girls could only think about how much their lives had changed over the past school year.

One year ago, Santana needed her mom. She was hurting and no one knew about it. She had no idea where her life was going or if she would ever see her mom again. Now she talked to her mom everyday.

Quinn never thought her life would change the way it did. She never thought she would get pregnant and end up living with Santana. She missed her dad. It hurt when she thought about the fact he was gone forever. She still was still so angry with him over hurt her mom and for nearly hurting her baby. Now she was just happy Beth is here and she's healthy.

Rachel still couldn't believe how much her life had changed in the past few months. She missed her dad everyday. She missed her daddy, but apart of her was still terrified of him. She never thought her daddy would hurt her the way he did. She would never have thought that she would be living with her mom by the end of the school year. Before she was bullied, she wanted friends. She never thought she would become friends with Santana and Quinn. Now she had amazing friends and an amazing boyfriend. She loved them and she thanked them everyday for saving her life.

x

After Glee Rachel kissed Finn and promised to call him later that night. She met up with Santana and Quinn and the three of them walked back to Quinn house.

"I just want to say I'm so proud of you two." Santana said as she put her arms around the two girls.

"Really?" Quinn said with a smile.

Santana nodded. "I never thought our sophomore year would turn out the way it did. I think this year has been a really hard year for both of you. I'm so proud of you for getting through it."

"We couldn't have done it without you or Louisa." Rachel said as she hugged Santana.

Santana smiled. "Best part of this year is I found my mom, thanks to Rachel. I have a beautiful god-daughter, thanks to Quinn."

Quinn stopped walking and pulled the two girls in for a hug. "I love you two."

After a moment of hugging each other, Santana looked at the girls and smiled. "Race you to Quinn's house!"

Santana ran ahead of them. Rachel laughed and ran after her.

"Girls, c'mon! Seriously, what age are you?" Quinn shouted as she watched the two girls.

Rachel ran ahead of Santana. Santana grabbed Rachel's shoulders and pulled her back. Both of them were hysterical laughing. Quinn rolled her eyes and joined in. Santana was still trying to hold Rachel back so she could run ahead of her. Quinn laughed and ran past them both.

"Hey! No fair!" Santana shouted. She let go of Rachel and ran towards Quinn. She caught up to Quinn and pulled her back. Rachel ran over and wrapped her arms around them both.

They knew whatever happened in the future, they would always have each other and their strong friendship.

**The End.**


End file.
